


The Human AU

by BlueStar19, Disneyismysoul



Series: The Human AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Blood, Cybertronian swearing, Death, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gore, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismysoul/pseuds/Disneyismysoul
Summary: G1 AU Humanoid bots. Two rivalry gangs fight against each other. However a forbidden love appears, one that could end the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Terrible summary, way better story. Warnings inside. OCxBee, OCxMegatron





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disneyismysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismysoul/gifts).



> Main Pairings:
> 
> MegatronxCora  
> Child(s): Avery
> 
> BumblebeexNightsun  
> Child(s): Yellow Jacket, Wasp
> 
> RatchetxIronhide  
> Child(s): Optimus (adopted), Cora (adopted)
> 
> StarscreamxSkyfire
> 
> Child(s):  
> PerceptorxBeachcomber
> 
> Kinda RatchetxWheeljack  
> Child(s): Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Slag
> 
> ProwlxJazz
> 
> HoundxMirage
> 
> SoundwavexShockwave  
> Child(s): Rumble, Frenzy, pets (Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzaw)

"Come on Cora, we're going to be late for class!"

Cora gathered up her notebooks from the table she was sitting at. Her red with silver and purple streaked hair got into her face once more. She blew it out of her face as she ran to catch up with her best friend. Sharp ice blue-green eyes met with the sky blue eyes of her friend. Her black pants were tucked into boots that looked like they belonged to a larger male. She wore a plain grey shirt that had a belt over it.

"Since when do you ever care about class Nightsun?" Cora asked, moving a strand of purple hair behind her right ear.

"Since never. But don't you remember? We get to see some wolf pups today that survived that fire. I got a letter in the mail saying I was to help care for them. The teacher will be choosing two more to help," said Nightsun, adjusting her yellow shirt and blue jeans. "Since you're at the top of the class, you may be one of them. This means that we can both go up to the sanctuary and help."

"I forgot all about that," Cora said, upping her speed to get to class on time. Nightsun easily passed her by. "Hey wait up! Jeez you walk as fast as Gandhi. I might need to call you that now."

"Shut up and keep up! The bell rings soon," Nightsun called back.

The bell dinged as the two sat in their seats. It was the first year of college for Nightsun, but Cora's 3rd year. The teacher droned on with the lesson while waiting for the wildlife biologist. When the man walked in, the teacher called the attention of the class.

"All right, if you got a letter in the mail, please stand up," said the teacher. Only Nightsun stood up. "Now these students stand up. Once all names are called, please proceed to the front of the classroom. Cora and Beachcomber. The rest of you stay here."

The three walked up to the front and followed the biologist outside to his vehicle. They climbed in and headed towards the sanctuary where the pups were being kept.

"Hello you three. My name is Sparkplug Witwicky. My son Spike will be helping you once we get there," said Sparkplug.

The rest of the ride was uneventful. Spike greeted them once they got out and showed them to the nursery. There was the wolf pups crying out to be fed. Prepared bottles sat nearby. There was a total of 4 pups, so each got to hold one.

"They're so cute," Nightsun cooed.

"Yes they are," Cora agreed.

"Truly fascinating how such small creatures can survive," said Beachcomber.

Once finished, the pup that Nightsun held started to lick her hair. Nightsun laughed at the feeling before kissing the small head. They played with the wolves for a few hours before they had to leave. Cora looked at her friend's black hair, the white edges all a mess. It was like a distorted solar eclipse.

"Nightsun Eclipse, your hair is so messed up," Cora said, saying her full name.

"Well Miss Pax, yours isn't so good looking either," Nightsun retorted, looking into a mirror to fix her hair.

"Did you have fun studying their behavior Beachcomber?" Cora asked. Beachcomber smoothed out his blue hair and white clothes. His blue shades were taken off, cleaned, and replaced.

"Indeed I did. Perceptor will be glad to know what I have discovered," said Beachcomber.

"I'm sure. Don't forget to tell Skyfire either. He would want to know," said Cora.

~~~000

"I'm home!" Cora announced loudly as she walked inside the house.

"Hello Cora, how was your day?" Optimus greeted.

"Fun. I got chosen to care for some wolf pups," said Cora, dropping her back by the front door. "Where's the daddies?"

"Ironhide is at work at the gun store and Ratchet is working late tonight at the hostpial," said Optimus. "It's just us little sister."

"Hey I'm just a year and a few months younger," Cora pouted.

"That doesn't mean anything. You are still younger than I," said Optimus. He put on his denim jacket over his red shirt. He put on his boots, pulling his jeans over them. Cora looked at the symbol etched onto the back of the jacket and on the shoulders.

"Going out to your gang again?" Cora asked, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"It is not a gang Cora," Optimus sighed. "It is a group who keeps the peace from the Decepticons."

"The Decepticons are a gang. So yours is a rival gang to them," said Cora. "Why can't I ever see the Decepticons?"

"Because they are really dangerous. I want to keep you from anything that can harm you," said Optimus. He hugged his younger sister. "One day when the trouble has ceased with the Decepticons, then you may see them. Until that day, you are to stay away from them."

Cora pouted and left to her room, slamming the door shut. She flopped onto her black bedsheets and stared up at the galaxy ceiling. She hated her brother. He never did let her to do anything fun. Ever since their parents died and Ironhide and his husband took them in, Optimus had been overprotective. Some days she wished for Optimus to die. Her phone went off, the name Nightsun coming up.

"Hey Night, what's up?" Cora asked.

" _Hey did you want to hang sometime today? I hear a few Decepticons are going to be roaming around tonight."_

"I wish I could. Optimus won't let me go anywhere near the Decepticons. You know how he is with being the leader of the Autobots. Argh I just want to kill him sometimes," Cora vented.

" _Why is he like that anyways? I mean the Decepticons haven't done anything horrible. All they do is cause a bit of trouble but never anything bad. I've heard rumors that the Autobots actually start the fights."_

 _"_ It never occurs to Optimus that there is a reason why the Decepticons are like that. He never tried talking to them and learning the truth. I would but I have to stay home every time I get home until Ironhide or Ratchet come home," said Cora.

" _You're 21 Cora. Optimus doesn't have any control over your life."_

 _"_ He thinks he does because he's older than me. Once Ironhide comes home, I'm heading to the library to study. I'll see you tomorrow Night," Cora muttered.

" _Okay bye."_

Cora didn't have to wait long for Ironhide to come home. She greeted the man with a kiss on his cheek before presenting him dinner. Ironhide sat down and Cora sat across from him.

"Hey 'Hide, can I go to the library to study?" Cora asked, pleading with her eyes.

"I suppose you can. Where's Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"He's out with the gang again. He wouldn't let me come along because of the Decepticons," Cora grumbled.

"I've told him about doing stupid things. That kid never wants to listen to me," Ironhide agreed.

"Ratchet is going to work late again tonight. I'll be home before 10:30. I've got a few tests to study for," said Cora, scooting the seat back and getting ready to leave. "Call me if you start having problems. I know how your health has been lately. I'll come straight home as fast as I can. Optimus won't be around if he does the same thing he always does."

~~~000

Nightsun walked around the quiet town. She could see the Autobots all gathered and talking. She had her eye on a yellow haired teen with yellow clothes on and black shoes. She didn't know who he was, but he was cute. The teen had also glanced her way, looking at her like she was the most amazing thing on the planet.

Nightsun turned away quickly and headed towards her apartment. A hot blush went across her cheeks at the thought of the teen. Who was he? Why was her heart beating so fast? Was that love at first sight thing real?

~~~000

Cora stretched up to try to reach a book she needed. There was hardly anyone at the library, so asking for help was out of the question. A large black-gloved hand grabbed the book she was reaching for. Cora turned around and looked up at the stranger, who handed her the book.

Her heart sped up as she looked into his unique, red eyes. He was causation with lots of scars from battles on him. He had a very muscled body. He wore silver-grey pants and shirt with a black leather jacket that had a purple insignia on it that she didn't recognize. His silver hair shined like the most purest silver. He wore black boots that were hidden under his pants. His black eyebrows were perfectly smooth, giving him a handsome look.

"Thank y-you," Cora stuttered out.

"It was my pleasure," he said in an angelic voice. "The name's Megatron."

"I'm Cora," she said, shaking his hand.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing here alone?" Megatron asked.

"Just studying for a few tests," Cora answered.

"Hmm... you look familiar. Ah yes. We both have a few classes together," said Megatron.

"We do?" Cora squeaked.

"Of course we do. You sit towards the front with that friend of yours. I happen to stay in the back with Soundwave, Starscream, and his brothers," said Megatron. "You can always come and join me. We can hear the teacher well. We always come out in the top 10 in class."

"I would love to," said Cora.

Megatron smiled and sat down at the table with her books and notes. The two quizzed each other and studied for the upcoming tests. With some time to spare, they talked about random things. It was 9:30 when they finally left the library.

"Allow me to walk you home," Megatron offered. Cora simply nodded. "So do you live alone?"

"No. I live with my fathers and brother," said Cora. "My parents died in a car crash. Ironhide and Ratchet were kind enough to take us both in and raise us."

"What's your brother like?" Megatron continued.

"Overprotective. He doesn't allow me to do much, despite me being 21. I find it best not to argue with him. Even if I don't like him, he's still my older brother," said Cora. "He isn't around too often. He's out with his group as he calls it. I call it a gang."

"A gang?" Megatron asked.

"Yeah. Optimus is the leader of the Autobots, who fight against the 'evil' Decepticons. Pfft he just doesn't understand them. I've heard a few of the speeches. They just want things to change. I heard that one of them was abused by their parents, but the police did nothing about it," Cora spoke quietly. "They fight for good and a change in how things are done. Optimus doesn't want me to get near them because he thinks they can harm or kill me."

"I hardly doubt that," Megatron commented. "I happen to be a Decepticon. The leader in fact."

"Really?!" Cora gasped. "Oh gosh that is amazing."

"Indeed. We were all abused in some way. The law doesn't care about those who are poor in society," said Megatron. "That story is mine. Countless times I would report what was happening, but no one would listen. I organized this gang so that we would be heard and to stop this. We are against any abuse and will defend those who suffer from it. The kids love coming to us for help. The Autobots try to stop us from the justice we give out."

Cora listened intently. She couldn't believe that she was with a Decepticon. The leader for a fact. They walked in silence all the way up to the small house. Megatron walked her up to the front door and waited until she opened it. Cora looked back at him.

"I would like to hang out with you more often," said Cora.

"I would like the same thing," Megatron agreed. "Meet me tomorrow at 11:00, right after class in the front by the large oak tree."

"I will. Goodnight Megatron."

"Goodnight Cora."

Cora closed the door with a small smile. She turned around and almost screamed when she saw Ironhide there. She placed a hand on her heart to calm herself.

"You scared me Ironhide," Cora said.

"Who was that?" Ironhide asked.

"Just a classmate. He was helping me study and offered to walk me home," said Cora. "Is Optimus home yet?"

"Yeah he got here not too long ago. He's up in his room," said Ironhide, pointing up the stairs.

"All right. It's getting late. You should take your meds and go to sleep," said Cora. She walked to her father's side and helped him to his room. "Ratchet should be getting home soon. Do you want to wait for him?"

"Sure," said Ironhide.

~~~next day

Cora and Nightsun cleaned up their stuff before heading out of class. Cora looked at the time and knew she had an hour until she met with Megatron.

"Hey wanna see where my brother spends his time?" Cora asked.

"Yeah," said Nightsun, hoping to see the teen from yesterday again.

They walked into a nice building with a sign on it that said Ark. They walked for a bit, passing members of the Autobots as they went along. Cora saw Bumblebee up ahead and waved him over.

"Hey Bee, where's Optimus?" Cora asked.

"Uh... oh he's in the command center," said Bumblebee.

"Thanks Bee. I'm going to go see him before I go to lunch," said Cora and she ran off.

Bumblebee and Nightsun looked at each other. Nightsun didn't know what to say.

"Uh I'm Bumblebee, newest member of the Autobots. I joined up about a week ago," said Bumblebee.

"I-I-I'm Nightsun Eclipse," said Nightsun.

A large explosion rocked the building. Bumblebee stumbled right into Nightsun, sending both to the ground. Bumblebee's lips met the woman's below him, shocking them both. They scrambled off the other, both blushing deeply.

"I-I am so sorry. I lost my balance and yeah," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Wanna do it again?" Nightsun asked nervously.

~~~000

"Hey Optimus, I'm going to be home late tonight," said Cora.

"Where are you going?" Optimus asked.

"Oh just studying with a few classmates for classes," Cora lied. Optimus looked at her hard before nodding, believing the lie.

"Don't be out too late," Optimus said.

"I won't Prime," said Cora, rushing out to meet with Megatron.

When she got outside, she took a long but short way to the oak tree. She didn't want any of the Autobots to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters and my friend owns hers.

Cora slightly blushed as she approached the gathered men. She recognized Megatron right away. The other five were new. There was one with scars on his neck, mouth, ears, and around his eyes, which were covered by a red visor. He had almost shoulder-length blue hair and a blue outfit with white gloves and shirt.

The man next to him had on an eye patch over his right eye. He had short purple hair and outfit with a grey shirt. The man also was missing his left hand. His yellow eye looked at Cora with curiosity.

The next three all looked similar with the same facial looks. The first had dark grey hair, blue jeans, white shirt, and a red jacket. He wore blue gloves. The next had light blue hair and outfit with a white shirt and grey gloves. The last one had black hair and outfit with a purple shirt and soles with purple gloves. All three had red eyes and high boots.

Megatron smiled warmly as Cora walked up. He took her hand, kissing it tenderly. Cora blushed a bit more, never receiving this kind of attention before. The leader turned to his friends.

"This is Cora," Megatron introduced. "Cora this is Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp."

Each bowed in respect as they were called. Cora returned the gesture. She noticed that each of them had scars, some hidden better than others. She spotted a device on Soundwave's hip and metal and wires attached to his neck. He also had a small camcorder attached to his visor, which she guessed was always recording with the little red light blinking. Or it could be a device that transmitted visuals to his brain if he was mostly or completely blind.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Cora.

"The same to you," said Starscream. "Are you going to be joining the Decepticons?"

"I don't know. I need to be careful around you," said Cora.

"Cora: Optimus' sister," said Soundwave, mouth moving but no words came out. Instead they emitted from the deviance on his hip.

"Oh a rebel are we?" Skywarp laughed. "Hey Megatron, can we keep her? I like that spirit."

"She will stay if she so wishes," Megatron answered.

~~~000

Nightsun stared hard at her friend. For a few days now, Cora seemed distracted. She would disappear at random moments and come back without an explanation. Cora noticed the look and shifted a bit.

"You're seeing someone," Nightsun finally said.

"What makes you say that?" Cora asked nervously.

"Well you disappear a lot and you look like you're missing someone badly. It can't be Optimus because you don't like him. It isn't your fathers because you haven't gotten word about them. It obviously isn't me. So you must be seeing someone," Nightsun deduced.

"Wanna not dig so deep Watson?" Cora snarked.

"I get that from you Sherlock Holmes," she replied. "So who is it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Cora asked.

"Because you can trust me."

"Fine. But under no circumstances are you to tell anyone else." Nightsun nodded in agreement. Cora looked around in case any Autobots were nearby. "I met a Decepticons. Well he helped me when I was at the library. We share a few classes with him."

"What's his name?" Nightsun asked excitedly.

"Megatron. Night, he's so nice and brave. He knows how to treat women. And he fights against abuse of any kind. The Decepticons have all been abused one way or another by their parents or relatives, anyone in general who didn't like them. They told police and they did nothing. He cares about those who suffer. Optimus always told me they were evil and break every law there is. He never tried to understand them."

"Dude that's so cool!" Nightsun giggled. She looked around to find that Bumblebee was walking to them. "Heads up, Bee is coming over."

Cora nodded slightly so that only Nightsun saw. Bumblebee went behind Nightsun, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his head resting on top of hers. Nightsun didn't seem to mind and just smiled.

"And how are these two ladies doing today?" Bumblebee asked.

"Good. Just getting ready to head to class. Why aren't you in class?" Nightsun said.

"Got out early. Optimus also called a meeting. He was saying something about the Decepticons," said Bumblebee, sweeping his long bangs out of his face. "Cora, are you going to be there? Optimus just wants to know."

"I don't know," said Cora. "What time does he plan on holding it?"

"In about two hours," Bumblebee answered.

"Yeah I can be at the Ark by then," said Cora. Was this finally the time her brother was letting her in on the action? Bumblebee moved and got in front of Nightsun, kissing her a few times before leaving.

"I'll see you later on tonight Sun," Bumblebee said. "See ya Cora."

"You two are going out? Since when?" Cora questioned.

"Since Wheeljack's explosion. He fell on top of me and accidentally kissed me. Then he asked me out later," Nightsun replied.

"Whatever. Let's get to class, we have a test today," said Cora.

~~~000

Megatron watched Cora from his usual spot in the back of the class. He had finished the test an hour early with the rest of his Decepticons. Cora had finished ten minutes after he had. He took out his phone and opened up the messages. Soundwave had gotten her phone number after a bit of research.

'Hey.'

Cora pulled out her phone and placed it into her book, pretending to read. She was confused by the unknown number.

'Hey.'

'You busy later on tonight?'

'Yeah I got a meeting after class to go to. Who are you?'

'You know who I am. We met up for a few days.'

'Oh Megatron.'

'What meeting are you going to?'

'One my brother set up. He wants me there.'

'But you don't want to go.'

'Of course I do. This is the first time he actually involves me in something big.'

'Would you like to hang out afterwards? There's a nice bowling alley near my HQ.'

'Yeah I can come. Where is it?'

'The one near the run-down building across the street. That building is the Nemesis, our grounds.'

'I'll be there.'

Nightsun groaned as she looked at the answers left. Cora had tapped her book a certain number, secretly telling Nightsun the answers. The final bell rang after another hour. Cora gathered up her things, throwing them in her bag before standing up. Nightsun got up as well and headed out. The two scratched at the door before leaving. The teacher smiled as he heard the scratching on the wooden door.

Bumblebee met up with them as they headed to the Ark. He had his arm wrapped around Nightsun's shoulders as they walked. Cora didn't realize they were at their destination until she saw the couple stop to open the door. Jazz, a 5" 6' African-American greeted them with a large grin, his blue visor flashing in the light.

"Nice of ya ta join us Cora," Jazz said.

"Well Optimus is finally treating me like the adult I am. How's the husband?" Cora asked.

"Prowler? Ah he's been busy with work. The police force loves ta keep him busy with paperwork," said Jazz. "He's here today if ya wanna go see 'im."

"I think I'll say hi. Been a while since I've seen him," said Cora. They headed into the large meeting room and took their seats. Optimus looked down at his sister. "What? You surprised to see me?"

"No I am glad you came Cora. I believe you are worthy enough to become a part of the team," said Optimus.

"Yeah sure. You've said that before and then screwed me over. I would love to help, but I won't be an Autobot," said Cora. This startled Optimus, but he refused to let it showed.

"Sir, everyone is here and accounted for," said Prowl. He still wore his police uniform. His brown locks looked like they hadn't been brushed recently.

"Excellent. Autobots, we have a concerning issue. The Decpepticons have gone quiet in their activities," Optimus started.

"What are they planning?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Is Scream and his brothers finally realizing that they can't be beat?" Sideswipe added.

"Don't forget the rest of the Decepticons. I don't like how this is sounding. They must be planning something big," said Brawn.

"We don't know what is going on. I want everyone to be on alert for any activity. We mustn't let our guard down," Optimus decided.

"How can I look for them when you never let me even see a Decepticon before?" Cora lied. "I don't know what their symbol is or who they are."

"Prowl, can you update her on this?" Optimus asked. Cora growled under her breath. Her own brother wouldn't explain it.

"Of course sir," said Prowl. He handed Cora a tablet with names, descriptions, and pictures. "This has all the information we know of about our enemy."

"Jeez thanks for the motivation," Cora mumbled. She glanced at her friend to see Bumblebee kissing her cheek every now and then.

"Bumblebee please control yourself. You can do that later," Optimus said without looking. Bumblebee blushed in embarrassment. He mumbled a yes sir before stopping his actions.

As the meeting went on with updates on the recent activities, Cora grew bored. She got up and left, leaving a quick message to her friend with sign language.

'I'm leaving. Optimus is being boring. I'll see you later.'

'Have fun.'

~~~000

Megatron grabbed the bowling ball, aiming towards the pins. He rolled the ball, getting a perfect strike. Cora clapped before getting up. She grabbed her ball and Megatron stood behind her.

"Hold it like this and when you're ready, go for it," Megatron advised. Cora took her turn, getting a strike similar to Megatron's. "A perfect shot."

"Thanks," Cora muttered.

This was their 3rd game and it was almost 7 pm. Soundwave, Shockwave, and the three brothers went in the lane next to them. Megatron was good friends with the owner and got free games and food. Cora's phone suddenly went off. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. Her breath hitched when she saw Ratchet's name.

"Dad, what's up?" Cora asked.

" _Cora where are you?_ "

"I'm playing a game with a friend from school," Cora answered.

" _I need you to come to the hospital. Ironhide collapsed. Nightsun called 911 when she went over to see you._ "

"I'll be over as fast as I can. Is he going to be all right?" Cora wondered.

" _I don't know. It's possible he had a heart attack. I'm getting ready for when he arrives."_

"All right. Love you dad," said Cora.

" _I love you too."_

 _"_ Cora, what's going on?" Megatron asked.

"It's my father, Ironhide. He collapsed and is on his way to the ER right now," said Cora. The prick of tears stung her eyes. "I don't know what happened. He's been sick for a while, but he told me that he would be fine without me today. I shouldn't of left him. He could die!"

Cora broke down crying. Megatron held her close, soothing her with his melodic voice. He looked to his peers before taking off with Cora. He jumped into his silver car, heading off to the hospital the fastest way he could.

~~~000

"Cora," Ratchet called out.

The young woman had been sitting with Megatron in the waiting room for a few hours. Nightsun had met them there when they had arrived. Luckily there wasn't any Autobots around.

"Ratchet, how is he?" Cora asked.

"He's recovering. He had a small heart attack. I'll release him in a few days," said Ratchet. He brushed back his white hair with a streak of red. "I fear he may be getting close to his time. His time in war did a number on his health. I don't know what the enemy did when they captured him, but it has lasting effects."

"Thank you Ratchet," Cora said, sounding close to tears again. Megatron stood up and wrapped his arms around Cora's waist.

"I don't think we have met before," said Ratchet.

"I am Megatron. I share a few classes with Cora. We've been going out for a while now," said Megatron. Cora looked up in surprise, getting the message to go along with it.

"Nice to meet you Megatron. I'm Ratchet," the medic introduced himself. "Ironhide is my husband."

"Ratchet, can we not tell Optimus about my relationship with Megatron?" Cora requested.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Well uh, Optimus would get all protective and stuff. And I don't think he'll understand Megatron," said Cora.

"Anything for you," said Ratchet. "I'll take you back. That means you too Nightsun. You're family too. Megatron you are welcome to come too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" Cora asked. She stood next to the bed and redish chrome hair.

"Ah've been better," Ironhide answered.

"I'm sorry. I know you said that you'll be fine, but I should of known better," Cora cried. Her teeth clenched and tears came again. Ironhide grabbed her hand in comfort. "I don't want to lose you yet!"

"I still got time Cora. I'm not leaving anytime soon," Ironhide said. Cora went outside of the room. "Cora..."

"Don't worry, I'll go to her. Don't stress yourself out over it sir," Megatron said, excusing himself.

"At least she finally found someone good," Nightsun commented.

"He looks like he's been through a lot of abuse. Megatron will treat her right," said Ratchet.

"That he will. I can see it in his eyes," said Ironhide. The veteran turned his head to Nightsun. "So I hear you are dating too now. Who's the lucky man?"

~~~000

Cora called up her brother. It ran three times before he answered.

"Optimus I-"

"Not now Cora. I have important business."

Optimus hung up. Cora cursed at her brother, kicking a wall various times. She almost threw her phone when a gentle hand grabbed her arm. She knew it was Megatron.

"Optimus doesn't care. I tried to tell him what happened to 'Hide. He says he has important business," Cora snarled. "I hate him! He doesn't care about me or our fathers! He's a stupid jerk!"

"Ignore your brother. I know you are worried for Ironhide. He'll live Cora," Megatron reassured. "Come, let us go back inside. Spend this time with him as much as you can before you leave home."

"I'll tell Bumblebee to tell Optimus. I'm sure Cora called him and he ignored her again," said Nightsun, bringing out her phone. "That's why she was kicking the wall. Optimus has been ignoring her for a while now."

"Thanks for telling them Nightsun," said Cora. "I apologize for getting angry."

"You're fine my daughter. It is understandable and natural," said Ratchet.

~~~000

"Sir, who was that?" Bumblebee asked.

"It was Cora. I told her I had important matters to attend to," Optimus answered.

"Well I just got a message from Nightsun," said Bumblebee.

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"Nightsun," Bumblebee repeated. "She's Cora's best friend. She comes to your house every day. I'm dating her now. How do you not know who she is?"

"Forgive me, I have been caught up with matters that I forgot," said Optimus.

"Well Ironhide is in the hospital. He had a small heart attack. She told me that Cora tried to tell you but you blew her off," said Bumblebee. Optimus suddenly felt bad for hanging up so early without hearing what his little sister was going to say. "I think you better go and apologize. Cora works hard to impress you and you haven't been with her lately. Some of the stuff she says is scary. Like Prowl would arrest her if he heard what she says about you. Nightsun keeps me updated. Night worries about Cora sometimes."

"Thank you Bumblebee. I shall go and see them now," said Optimus. He left quickly and hopped into his cabover.

Optimus drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. He pulled up on the street across from the hospital and ran to it. He asked the front desk where Ironhide and made his way to the room. When he got there, he was panting hard. Smoothing out his clothes, Optimus knocked before entering. Only Ratchet and Ironhide were in the room, talking softly.

"I heard from Bumblebee what happened," said Optimus.

"Bumblebee? Oh yes Nightsun's man. She told us that she texted him after you hung up on your sister," said Ironhide.

"Yes. Where is Cora?" Optimus asked.

"She went home with Nightsun. What is going on with you Optimus? You used to always be with Cora and hung out with her. Now it's like you just abandoned her. She speaks with hatred in her voice about you," Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I guess I got caught up with protecting the people from the Decpeticons that I don't have time for Cora anymore. It is hard to keep up with personal matters," said Optimus. He sighed and sat in the nearest chair next to the bed. He placed a hand on his face. "I care and love Cora very much still. I do this to protect her. Anything can happen to her with the ruthless Decepticons around. They can capture her and take her away so that I may never see her again. It scares me to think about not having Cora around anymore."

"Talk to her Optimus. Go home and talk with her," Ironhide instructed.

"Will you be all right father?" Optimus asked, his worry showing up. "I know I haven't been around much, but I worry about your health."

"I'll be just fine. I'm more worried about Cora's mental health right now," said Ironhide.

"I will go do that right now," said Optimus, getting up and giving his fathers a hug before leaving.

~~~000

Cora and Nightsun walked up with Megatron to the front door. Nightsun took an extra key that blended in with the wooden frame and unlocked the door, heading inside to make sure it was cleaned up. Cora stood on the front porch, twisting around to look at Megatron. The man smiled as he looked into Cora's eyes. They were absolutely stunning to gaze upon.

"Thanks for tonight Megatron. I really enjoyed it, even if we both went to go see Ironhide," Cora said.

"It was no problem my dear," Megatron said, giving a slight bow. He kissed her cheek before departing towards his car. "I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight Cora."

"Goodnight Megatron," Cora returned, entering the house. She watched as Megatron drove away and ten seconds later a familiar cabover pulled up in front of the house. "Great. Are you finished with your important business now?"

"Yes I am. I'm sorry Cora. It was wrong of me to hang up on you without first listening to what you had to say," said Optimus. "Please Cora, can we talk? I know I haven't been around much, but I can take tomorrow off to spend with you."

"Sorry I can't. I've got important business to do after school," Cora sarcastically retorted. Optimus felt hurt at her statement. It was just like what he did to her not too long ago. "I'm going to bed. Maybe some other time when I have time off."

"Then let's talk tonight. Please Cora," Optimus begged. Cora thought hard, glaring at his face. She simply nodded before walking to her room. Nightsun watched the whole interaction, taking her own leave home after sending a message via text.

Cora sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and arms folded over her chest. She continued to glare with hate at her brother as he sat on the chair by the desk. Optimus moved around, disliking the hate thrown at him. He knew he screwed up big time ever since he first created the Autobots when he was 9 and Cora 8.

"For thirteen years you have ignored me. It was suddenly oh I'm a leader now. I will change my name to Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. You left me and hardly was in my life," Cora snapped. "You don't care about me or our fathers. You just care about your stupid gang and oh so righteous ways."

"That's not true. I love you and our fathers very much," Optimus protested. "I just want to protect you all. The Decepticons can do anything. I don't want to lose you three. We already lost our parents and I can't lose anyone else."

"I'm a fragging adult Orion. I can take care of myself," Cora said.

"I know you are, but that doesn't mean I won't stop protecting you. I love you too much. I would never forgive myself if my family got hurt," Optimus truthfully told her.

Cora didn't say anything. Optimus took that as a sign to leave. He went downstairs and to the room adjacent to the kitchen. He slipped into bed, but did not sleep. The way his sister treated him was not pleasant. He regretted ever getting caught up in so much work.

~~~000

"Sir, Megatron has been spotted beating a man and tying up a woman," Hound reported. "They are in an alley near the hospital, about ten minutes east."

"I'll be there. Kup, do you think you can watch the dinobots?" Optimus asked.

"Sure lad. Go stop Megatron before he kills them," said Kup.

Optimus said a quick thanks before leaving his mentally disabled brothers. They had become the newest members after both Ratchet and Wheeljack found them in an alley.

"Tell us dinobots a story Kup," Grimlock said.

"Story, story," Snarl chanted.

~~~000

Optimus halted the truck before jumping out. He ran to Megatron, who held up the man by his shirt. There was no other Decepticons and Bumblebee was already on the scene, working hard to untie the woman. Megatron snarled and dropped the man once he saw Optimus. He faced the Prime and curled his fingers inwards. Once Optimus got close, he punched the Autobot leader hard. Optimus stumbled back, surprised by the sudden attack.

"You're interfering Prime," Megatron said.

"And you're beating upon the innocent," said Optimus, wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Blah, blah, blah. You are so stupid," Megatron insulted.

Optimus charged at the other leader. He wrapped his arms around Megatron and threw him into a wall. Small metal stubs sticking out of the brick wall punctured through Megatron's shirt and into his skin. He snarled and kicked Optimus back. Optimus quickly pulled out a metal faceplate, tying it around his mouth to protect his face. He got back into the fight, throwing punch after punch to Megatron, who dodged them all.

Megatron swept Optimus' legs from underneath him, letting the leader hit the ground. Megatron pounced on top of the Prime, pinning his wrists to the above his head. Optimus tried to wiggle out of the steel grasp, but Megatron was too strong. Bumblebee just cut the rope and tossed it to the side. He saw Optimus pinned down, jumping to his feet and throwing his knife. It hit Megatron's left side, close to his heart. Luckily it didn't hit anything vital. Megatron only tightened his grip as he seethed in pain.

"Bumblebee get them out of here!" Optimus ordered, still attempting to get loose.

"But-"

"Now Bumblebee. I can handle Megatron on my own," Optimus said, tilting his head to his scout. "Get them to safety."

Bumblebee nodded and helped the two victims slowly get away. Optimus bucked upwards, almost succeeding in knocking the Decepticon off of him. Megatron bent down a bit lower, panting as the small movement sent a sharp pain to his brain. He ignored it for the time being, knowing full well that it will scar once it heals.

"I heard about your father, Ironhide was it?" Megatron taunted, loving to see Optimus squirm. "He's returns home today correct? I should pay him a visit. Or rather your sister. How does that sound Prime?"

"You aren't getting anywhere near them!" Optimus spat.

"Hehehe oh how I love to see you scared Prime," Megatron chuckled. He touched the knife to see how deep it went. There was no blade visible, so it was pretty deep. Megatron saw his blood and wiped it on the faceplate as a sign of their battle. "I should be off by now. We will meet up again."

Megatron hopped up, smiling at Optimus. He walked away and disappeared into the shadows. Bumblebee ran up to Optimus, helping to sit him up. He saw that Megatron's blood was also on his shirt from where it dripped off. Optimus welcomed the help and looked down to the smaller man.

"Are you hurt Optimus?" Bumblebee asked, moving some hair from his face.

"I'm fine Bumblebee. I need to go to the hospital and pick up Ironhide. Tell Jazz I will be staying at home. Megatron might come as well. He told me that he might pay us a visit. Have the twins, Hound, and Mirage come to my house to stand guard," Optimus instructed.

"Of course sir. I'll go do that right now," said Bumblebee, heading off to his Volkswagon beetle.

Optimus got into his cabover and drove the short distance to the hospital. He went to Ironhide's room and knocked softly. Ratchet and Ironhide frowned when Optimus came in, seeing the blood upon him. Optimus took off his mask, showing his split lip and bruised cheek.

"Optimus what happened to you? You've got blood on your shirt," said Ratchet. Optimus looked down and saw the barely noticeable drops on his light red shirt.

"I stopped Megatron from killing two people. I'll be fine father," Optimus said. "I just thought that since I was close by, I could take Ironhide home when he's ready. I don't want to risk anything."

"Well I have the rest of the day off. We'll be ready in a few Optimus," said Ratchet. He got Ironhide unhooked and helped him put his clothes back on. Optimus had turned to give them some privacy. "Let's go 'Hide. We can sleep once we get home."

Ironhide got the secret message. There was no way the two of them were tired. Optimus helped his father outside and into his truck. Ratchet got into his ambulance and lead the way back home. The medic parked right next to the red van while Optimus parked up front. Ironhide got out and walked to the house. The door opened and Cora looked out, surprised at the sudden sight of her family. She held the door open and opened up the door across from her room.

"Where are you going Cora?" Ratchet asked.

"To study with a friend at the library," Cora easily lied. She didn't want to give anything away since Optimus was there. A sleek purple car pulled up and honked. The tinted windows didn't give away who the driver was. "Oh there she is. I'll be back by midnight. Love you dads. Call me if you have an trouble."

"Cora, be careful out there. Call me if you see any Decepticons. Megatron made threats today when I fought him," said Optimus. Cora hid her surprise and grabbed her bag. She had taken out her school supplies and put in a book and some snacks as usual.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Cora muttered, running out of the door and into the car just as the two Lamborghinis and a green jeep pulled up.

~~~000

"Shockwave, what's going on? I thought Megatron was picking me up," Cora inquired.

"Megatron is unable to. He instructed me to pick you up and take you to base. He rescued five young boys from their parents. He caught them in the middle of them beating them. One is in critical condition, shot in the chest protecting his brothers," said Shockwave. He took the backways to the base to avoid any Autobots. The enemy didn't know they had vehicles, but it was better to be safe than sorry. "They call themselves Stunticons. The youngest is a mere toddler and the oldest, the injured one, is about six. Our medic, Hook, is taking care of them."

Cora didn't say anything. She waited until they got to the base. Shockwave parked underground and showed Cora the way to the medibay. The five younglings stayed together, the oldest laying on a bed with monitors around him. The woman pulled out the snacks and gave them to the kids, seeing how skinny they were, they probably haven't eaten for a few days.

"Where's Megatron?" Hook asked.

"He hasn't returned yet?" Shockwave returned.

"No he hasn't. I sent Starscream to get him," said Hook.

The medibay doors opened up again and Starscream came in. Megatron got up onto a hospital bed, hissing as he touched his side. Hook made sure the boy was stable before going to Megatron. He pulled out the knife and cut the shirt off. Cora went to Megatron's side, gasping as she saw the blood covering his back in nine different places. She saw the side wound and grew angry.

"Bonecrusher, Scavenger, I need a bowl of warm water, alcohol, and a few rags. Mixmaster get me some banages and gauze. Long Haul get my thread and needle," Hook told his brothers. "Megatron what happened?"

"Prime and his scout. They saved the abusers and injured me. Bumblebee threw the knife," said Megatron.

"He's a horrible shot. He missed anything vital. It'll take a few weeks to heal," said Hook. He looked at the holes in his back. "Looks like some broken nails or pipes from a wall got you here."

"Prime threw me into a wall," said Megatron. He saw Hook set the warm water and alcohol on the rolling table nearby. A rag was dipped into the water while another had the alcohol splashed on it.

"It's going to sting a lot. Once I disinfect them, I'll clean them, stitched them, and cover them," said Hook. Megatron nodded, signaling he was ready. The leader hissed some more when the stinging pain burned. He shook but endured it as he was patched up. Hook finished his job rather quickly.

"Megatron, are you all right?" Cora asked, touching his warm chest. Megatron grasped her hands in his own.

"I will be fine Cora. I am used to battle wounds and pain," Megatron reassured. "Now, how does a movie sound? Soundwave has a wide variety of films we can watch tonight."

~~~000

"You're late," Nightsun said.

"Sorry," Bumblebee said sheepishly as he walked inside the apartment. "I was helping Optimus stop Megatron. We saved a woman and a man. Both are fine and recovering. I got here as fast as I could."

"Was anyone hurt?" Nightsun asked.

"Just Optimus and Megatron. Optimus has a bruised cheek and split lip. Megatron has a knife wound and holes in his back from being thrown into a wall with broken metal sticking out," said Bumblebee. He kissed his girlfriend to reassure her of his safety. "I wasn't hurt at all. Wanna watch a movie tonight? I hear the drive-in theater has a few good ones."

"Can we get chocolate and popcorn?" Nightsun asked hopefully.

"Whatever you want. I got enough," said Bumblebee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Army Codes:  
> Laza- safe  
> stop- wait  
> star- at home  
> dodge- danger  
> undertaker- dead  
> purple- help  
> seek- on way/enroute  
> wrench- hospital  
> cloud- okay  
> red- attack/attacked

"Hey Cora, I heard what happened last night," Nightsun said. "How is he?"

"Injured badly. Hook says that he'll be back in about a week or so. He won't be completely healed for three weeks since his body heals fast," Cora updated.

"I gave Bee a very stern talk about fighting," Nightsun said.

"So my plan is that I'll go visit every day. I need you to distract any Autobots that ask. I'll still go home, check up on father before leaving," Cora explained. "Do you remember what word you text me?"

"Laza for safe and stop for wait," Nightsun recited.

~~~000

Cora was surprised to see the white ambulance in the driveway with the red van. Her breath hitched and she ran inside. To her surprise, Megatron was at the kitchen table talking with Ironhide while Ratchet got medicine ready.

"Dad, are you all right?" Cora asked.

"Yes I am," said Ironhide. "Ratch took the day off ta take care ah me."

"I thought something happened," Cora breathed, taking the seat next to Megatron. "And how are you feeling? I'm surprised Hook let you be active so soon."

"Soundwave helped me escape. Hook will throw a fit once I get back," Megatron lightly laughed. "I've had worse wounds than these my dear. Hook is an excellent medic."

"Wait why are you here?" Cora realized.

"To see you and speak with your fathers about officially courting you," Megatron explained. "I should be getting back soon to change the bandages."

"Ratchet can do that," Cora said quickly, not wanting him to leave just yet. "I'll go get the med pack. Take off your shirt."

Cora left for the item. Ratchet set the medicine in front of Ironhide before turning to Megatron. The young man gingerly took off his shirt, wincing a bit when his muscles stretched a bit too far. Ironhide whistled at the white bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Got yerself in a nasty fight," said Ironhide. "Orion said something about fightin' you before takin' ma home."

"Yes. I had saved five really young boys. Those two were their parents who had abused them. Motormaster, the oldest, is in critical condition. Hook is looking after them," said Megatron. "Prime enjoys interfering without knowing what truly goes on. I've lost count of how many lives I've saved from being killed."

Cora returned and opened the pack. She peeled the white cloth away and threw it aside. Ratchet rubbed some healing cream on before placing on new wraps. Cora helped put the shirt back on. Her phone buzzed.

'OP seek star.'

"Optimus is on his way," said Cora. "Come on, let's take the back way. I'll be back later fathers."

~~~000

"What you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

Nightsun squealed, hiding her phone from view. She calmed down when she saw it was just Bumblebee. She smacked his shoulder hard.

"You scared me," she pouted. "Just seeing what Cora is doing. She's helping her fathers."

"Sounds fun. We should go fishing. I hear Hot Rod is beating my record of most species caught," Bumblebee whined.

"Okay we'll go fishing. I wanna see that hot shot cry when you beat him again," Nightsun said, a gleam in her eyes.

"You can be so evil sometimes," Bumblebee purred. "That's what I love about you."

Bumblebee kissed her a few times before racing off to his yellow bug. Nightsun followed along, hopping into the passenger seat. Bumblebee turned on the radio, turning it to a romantic song station that he loved to listen to. Nightsun even began to sing along with Bumblebee. It surprised them how much they had in common. The scout grabbed her hand as he drove outside the city to the lake.

~~~000

Bumblebee parked with a large grin. He had beaten Hot Rod yet again. A silver Aston Martin was parked nearby. Nightsun got out and Bumblebee walked her to the door. Said door was already unlock, putting them on high alert.

Nightsun pushed the metal open, looking around. Sitting on the couch was a man with brown hair. He wore a silver suit and shoes. The man looked up, his blue eyes twinkling in the light.

"Cogman?!" Nightsun squeaked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in England with Sir Edmund Burton."

"Yes, well, Lord Burton died last week from poisoning. A jealous man snuck it into his tea, causing cardiac arrest," said Cogman. "Without a home, I came here."

"Well I'm happy to see you brother. So much has gone on," said Nightsun. She moved to the side to show Bumblebee more. "Let's start here. This is my boyfriend Bumblebee."

"It's nice to meet you. Your sister is such a wonderful woman," said Bumblebee, holding out a hand. "Especially when we—"

The next thing the scout knew, he was on the ground with Cogman strangling him. The butler moved with such speeds that he wasn't seen. Nightsun laughed at Bumblebee's misfortune.

"Now dare you take advantage of her for your male hormones," Cogman accused. "I'll strangle the life out of you."

"Whoa Cogman, he wasn't taking advantage. He knows how to treat a woman the right way," Nightsun giggled.

Cogman got up, straightening his suit out.

"Just making sure," Cogman defended.

"Jeez!" Bumblebee exclaimed, rubbing his neck. "What are you, a psychotic leprechaun?"

"Leprechauns are tiny, green, and Irish and that is offensive," Cogman said, looking up at the lightly taller man. "And I prefer the word sociopath."

"Bumblebee, this is my older brother Cogman. He has been living in England serving Sir Edmund Burton, the last of his family. Well was the last. He served as a butler," said Nightsun. "He has a unique split personality. Butler work helps control that."

"Nice to know," Bumblebee said, still looking at the other man.

"I should introduce you to Cora's new family. I told you about them but you should still meet them. Oh course you know about Optimus and Cora, but I don't think they remember you. Too much going on," said Nightsun. "Well and they were little and got traumatized when their parents died."

Nightsun began to talk about all that had happened. She kept the part about Megatron out since Bumblebee was there. She would tell her brother later when he swore the secret vow not to. She would never betray her best friend and sell her out for being with a Decepticon.

~~~000

Optimus finished fixing up dinner and set out each plate. He looked at the spot where Cora would sit, but it remained empty. Optimus sighed and went upstairs, knocking on his fathers' door. Ratchet opened the door, smiling up at his oldest son. Ironhide sat up in the bed, setting aside his book.

"Dinner is ready," said Optimus.

"We'll be there," said Ratchet. He moved slowly to the bed. Optimus moved faster and helped Ironhide up. "Thank you Optimus."

"Do you know where Cora is?" Optimus asked as they made their way downstairs.

"She's studying with a friend for a test," Ratchet answered.

"I've been hearing a lot about this friend, but I don't know who they are," said Optimus, pulling out the chairs and scooting them forward once his fathers were situated.

"She doesn't want you to know. We will respect her wishes," said Ironhide. He cut into his steak after shifting the roasted vegetables around. "Cora will come home when she is finished. She's a big girl now Orion, she can make her own decisions."

"I know, I just worry about her safety. I can't lose her," Optimus admitted. The door opened and he looked up with hopeful eyes. Nightsun came in with Cogman, plopping down at Cora's spot.

"Hiya daddies. Oooo steak and veggies." She dug into the food after making a plate for her brother. "Anyway, this is my brother Cogman. He was a butler before his master died. It helped with his mental state."

"It's an honor to meet you," said Cogman formally.

"I like 'im already," Ironhide commented.

"Hello Cogman, I am Ratchet. This is my husband Ironhide," Ratchet introduced. "We are Optimus' and Cora's adoptive parents."

~~~000

"It's almost midnight. I should be getting home," Cora said, checking the time on the wall.

"I'll take you," Megatron offered.

"Are you feeling up to it?" Cora asked. "You don't have to. I'm sure I can make it back just fine."

"No, I'll take you myself," Megatron insisted. He got up and pulled on a black jacket to disguise his features.

Once they got to the door, Cora shivered. Megatron took a black leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before taking her to the car, opening the door up. He turned on the heater and played some old country music for background noise. The ride was a peaceful one. Megatron parked when they got to the house. He was right when he suspected that Optimus was home.

Megatron opened up the door for Cora before walking her up. They didn't notice that they were being watched from the window on the ground level. Megatron opened the front door and let her inside.

"See you tomorrow?" Cora asked hopefully.

"Of course. I will await your arrival," Megatron purred, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight," said Cora.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have some news little sister," Cogman announced. "I will be working for Ironhide and Ratchet."

"That's great," said Nightsun. "I'm sure they'll love it. With Ironhide's health and Ratchet working, it's hard on them. Especially since Optimus isn't there all the time and Cora has school."

"Indeed. I will be starting today," said Cogman. He smoothed out his suit and hair. "I shall see you later on today."

"See ya Cogman," said Nightsun.

~~~000

"She doesn't expect anything," Cogman giggled, setting the cake into the oven.

"Do we have everything?" Cora asked.

"Nah. We still need ta pick up the high grade," Ironhide said.

"I can go do that dad. Be back soon," said Cora, getting into her father's van.

Cora put on some classic country while she drove to the store. She looked through the energy drinks and picked up a few along with some iced tea for her fathers. She also picked up some soda and chips along the way. Cora placed the items in the cart and stood there thinking what else they might need. Two strong arms wrapped around her suddenly.

"Hello there my dear," Megatron greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Megatron!" Cora exclaimed, twisting around to see him better before hugging him. "I'm just picking up some high grade for my friend's birthday party at my place."

"Interesting. I was just picking up some simple ingredients for dinner tonight. Soundwave is making his famous spaghetti tonight," said Megatron. He kissed her a few times before his com link on his jacket went off. "Yes Soundwave I'm almost done."

Cora laughed a bit. It was funny how Megatron could be bossed around for a bit by someone else. Well she could do that anyway.

"I shall see you later my dear," said Megatron. "I'll come by tomorrow night and we can go to the drive-in theater."

"Sounds good," Cora agreed. She kissed Megatron farewell. "I'll see you later."

~~~000

Cora parked in the driveway next to the ambulance and brought in the bags. She set the drinks up and turned to look around. The decorations looked perfect. The food was set out and the cake was cooling before being decorated. Ironhide and Ratchet set out the cups and plates next to the napkins and plastic silverware.

Cogman made a cream cheese frosting that was mostly black with a small bowl of white. They had about two hours before Cogman would go bring his sister over. Bumblebee knocked and opened the door, setting down his gift next to the others. The scout looked at the shorter man cautiously, not sure if the butler would attack him again or not.

"Hello Bumblebee," Cogman greeted.

"Hi," Bumblebee said awkwardly. The man before him still scared him. Nightsun would tease him about it.

~~~000

"Operation Retrieval is in go," Cogman reported, jogging up to the apartment.

"Sweet. I'll get stuff ready over here."

Cogman opened the door and dragged his sister outside, locking the door in the process. Nightsun squawked in surprise, struggling to get away from his grip.

"Cogman what are you doing?" Nightsun asked.

Cogman released her arm and jogged in place with urgency. He ran to his car and opened the door.

"Quickly now. We are pressed for time," said the butler.

"That doesn't answer my question," Nightsun slightly growled.

"That don't matter. You'll see soon enough," said Cogman. He looked to see her not moving an inch. "Fine then. Something happened to Cora. She didn't give me details but she sounded hurt."

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?!" Nightsun gasped, diving into the passenger seat. "Drive man drive."

Cogman set the car into gear and tore out of there. He laughed inside his head at how his sister fell for it. She seemed nervous and honked at any pedestrians in the road.

"Move glitch get out," Cogman said snarkily to add effect. "Oh yes Bumblebee called and wondered if you were available to a bit of a snuggle later on this evening."

"I can't snuggle with Bee if something happened to Cora," Nightsun retorted.

"That's good. I threatened to castrate him with a rusty carving knife for even suggesting something like that," said Cogman.

The butler screeched to a stop in front of the house. Nightsun slammed the door open and ran inside the house. She stopped when she saw the decorations and food. Cora seemed just fine by her fathers. Cogman burst out laughing and keeled over. Nightsun blushed a bit in embarrassment and confusion.

"I thought you said something happened to Cora," Nightsun said to her brother, glaring at him.

"You fell for _that?"_ Cora choked out. "Nice job Cogman."

"Well she wouldn't come otherwise," Cogman said airily, recovering from his laughing fit.

"You jerk!" Nightsun shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Bumblebee asked, pointing towards the man. Cogman grabbed his finger and twisted Bumblebee's arm a bit.

"Don't kill the messenger or the messenger will kill you," said Cogman, finally letting go. "I just merely went with plan B for when she refused to come along."

"Anyway my dear stupid friend, happy birthday," said Cora.

~~~000

The party went on normally. Bumblebee put on a playlist he had come up with. Cogman served the food and cake that he decorated to look like a solar eclipse with the words 'Happy Birthday Nightsun' on it. Optimus had even shown up and given Nightsun a stereo. Bumblebee gave her a kiss and a spare key to his car. Cogman fumed a bit a pushed Bumblebee away.

"There is a time and place for everything. This is neither the time nor the place," Cogman lectured.

Ironhide and Ratchet gave Nightsun a few music cassettes and disks for her stereo. Cora of course gave her high grade. Nightsun thanked them for the presents. Bumblebee stayed nearby but not too close. Cogman kept looking at the yellow-haired man to make sure he didn't step out of line.

"Man this was amazing guys," said Nightsun.

"I sure hope so," said Cora. "'Hide suggested we have it here this year."

"It was tons of fun," said Nightsun. "Thanks."

"No problem kid," said Ironhide.

"We are just glad you came and had fun," said Ratchet.

Cogman, Optimus, and Bumblebee helped clean up. Nightsun put her gifts in Cogman's car for when they went home. Bumblebee headed home himself, swiftly kissing her before driving off before Cogman could get after him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You serious?" Cora asked.

"Of course I'm serious. Plus I hear Optimus might be able to come. Ratch says he needs to take a break," said Nightsun. "It's Friday so we should have some fun."

"Why a history museum?" Cora asked.

"'Cause why not? There's going to be statues and things. Bee likes history," Nightsun explained.

"But you don't," Cora pointed out.

"Not all the time, but sometimes I do," the woman protested. "4 p.m., meet us there."

"Fine," Cora relented. There was no stopping her friend once a decision is made. It was just pass 1 p.m. so she had time.

Cora took out her phone and texted Megatron.

'What you doing tonight?'

'Nothing too important. I have a history report so I'm at the museum all day. Why?'

'Night is taking me, Optimus, Bumblebee, and her brother there at 4. Might as well work on mine too. What you writing about?'

'The history of weapons. What about you?'

'Gods from Rome and Greek.'

'Want to meet up later?'

'Sure. I'll just tell Optimus to go on without me since I need to "check" notes.'

'All right. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

~~~000

"So you got dragged into this too?" Bumblebee asked.

"Cora was very persistent," Optimus replied to his scout.

Bumblebee didn't look excited to be there, and neither did the Autobot leader. Cogman was there to keep BUmblebee in line since this was a date for the two. Cora and Nightsun were ahead of the group, leaving the men behind. Once inside, they looked around at the different exhibits. Cora got out her notebook to take notes for her project.

"Cora I need help. I don't know what to do for my project," Nightsun whined after a few hours of dragging Bumblebee to different locations.

"Do the history of statues," Cora offered, pointing towards a room with the word statues above it. "It looks like there aren't many people. And it can help me since they have God and Godess statues."

"Oi Bee, hurry it up! You boys are slow," Nightsun called behind them.

"I'm coming," Bumblebee said, hurrying over to avoid wrath from his girlfriend.

Optimus and Cogman entered the room. The only ones in there was their small group. Along the one wall was five statues. The first was a man with his right hand flat and shading his eyes, like an explorer. The second was another man but pointing in the direction of the next. The third was a shirtless boxer in a defensive position as if to block any blows. The fourth was the famous thinker man. The fifth was a combo of all the previous statues together.

Cora and Nightsun were at the first, Bumblebee near them.

"Hey Night, wanna hear a story about these statues?" Cora asked.

"Sure," Nightsun said.

"So a teacher takes her first-grade class to a museum. At the end of the tour they are at a room with five statues. The teacher goes to the first statue that looks like this." Cora copied the statue next to her. "The teacher asks, 'what does this statue mean?' A little girl raises her hand and says 'That's for the great explorers of our country.' The teacher praises her. They move onto the second statue that looks like this," Cora narrated, unaware that Megatron hid in a dark corner to listen. She copied the second one. "The teacher askes, 'What does this statue mean?' A little boy raises his hand and says, 'That's for our great leaders who lead the way.' Teacher praises him and goes to the third statue that looks like this."

Cora copied each statue they went to in the room.

"The teacher asks, 'What does this statue mean?' A little boy raises his hand says, 'That's for the great fighters who fought for our freedom.' Teacher praises him and moved on. Again she asks the same question. A little girl raises her hand and says, 'That's for the great thinkers and inventors of our land.' They move to the final statue. The teacher notices a little boy messing around at the back of the group.

"She calls to him. 'Little Johnny, what do all these statues mean?' Little Johnny looked at the statues, thinking really hard. He looked to the ground and back to the teacher when an idea came to mind. He went in order of the statues, repeating what they posed as he spoke. 'Who was that that farted? It was him. No it wasn't. Sorry guys that was me.'"

The room filled with laughter. Even Megatron chuckled quietly from his spot in the corner. The noise died down after a few minutes.

"Hey they close soon," Bumblebee pointed out, looking at his watch.

"Really? Where did the time go?" Nightsun asked.

"Well they say that when you have fun, the time flies by. We did look around the whole place," Optimus said. He watched Cora take out her phone when it went off.

'Look in the corner by the door.'

Cora looked and saw Megatron watching her. The Decepticon leader quickly left the room as Optimus glanced to the corner.

"What are you looking at Cora?" Optimus asked.

"N-nothing. I just saw one of my classmates," Cora said. It wasn't a lie.

"Fire!"

"Quickly everyone out!"

"I smell no fire," Cora said. "Must be someone playing a prank."

"Well it's time to leave anyway," said Optimus.

"I'll go start the car," said Bumblebee. "Meet you out there 'Sun."

The scout left. The students gathered their stuff before heading to the exit. The lights went out and Nightsun screamed. Bumblebee came back in when he heard the scream, searching the pitch black room for his girlfriend. He grabbed onto something and gasped.

"Nightsun, what happened to your arms?" Bumblebee asked.

"I lost them," Nightsun said, her voice close.

"How tragic," Bumblebee said sorrowfully. HIs right hand traveled up to the mounds located on her chest. "But you've grown some nice boobs."

A light shined on Bumblebee, showing him in front of an armless, naked woman statue. His hand cupped her left boob, Nightsun standing next to it. Bumblebee pulled away only to find his face between the statue's boobs.

Cogman pinned Bumblebee there, scowling at him. Nightsun giggled a bit, but looked offended.

"You dare to reference groping my sister?" Cogman said lowly. Nightsun grabbed Cora's hands and looked at her.

"Bee is cheating on me with a statue. Let's go," she said.

"Night... I wasn't—ow!"

The two women sauntered out, taking the light. The main doors remained locked as a security measure until morning. It was a nice feature, but not right then. Two strong arms wrapped around Cora's stomach, soft lips pressed against the back of her neck.

"Guess who?" Megatron teased, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmm... a strong, handsome leader?" Cora guessed. She twisted around to see him. Megatron kissed her again, this time on the lips.

"You could say that."

"Imma go find Bee and them," said Nightsun.

"Soundwave and Shockwave are coming to override the security protocol. We should be out of here soon," said Megatron. He heard some noise and held her. "So nice of you to come Prime."

Optimus had went to check on his sister when Nightsun returned. He saw the shadowed figure in the dim light. His heart raced when he heard that familiar voice that was so close to his sister.

"What are you doing here Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"I have a life you know," Megatron informed sarcastically. "I was simply leaving when the doors auto locked. I found myself with this beautiful woman."

"Step away from her Megatron," Optimus said in a threatening tone.

"Why would I want to do that?" Megatron asked.

"I said get away from her," Optimus repeated. Megatron held up his hands, taking a few steps to the door. Optimus went to his sister, gently grasping her shoulders. "Cora are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't," said Cora.

The door opened and Soundwave and Shockwave pointed their guns inside. Megatron smirked, stepping outside with his Decepticons following. Optimus relaxed when they left, calling for the others.

"Let's go home," said Optimus.

~~~000

Cora and Optimus sat in silence on the way home. They would explain what had happened to their fathers later. Cora stared outside, watching as houses and street lamps zoom by. Optimus looked over, worry coming to him.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" Optimus double checked.

"I'm sure," said Cora distantly.

"Cora, you can tell me anything. You know this," Optimus reminded.

"And there's nothing to say," said Cora. "Just leave it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sounds like you had fun," Ironhide said when Cora told the story as soon as they got home.

"Well you two best be off to bed," said Ratchet, helping Ironhide up.

"Goodnight," said Optimus, going to his room. Cora followed her fathers.

"Cora, what's on your mind?" Ironhide asked, settling down.

"I don't know, just a feeling I guess," Cora admitted.

"What do you feel?" Ratchet asked.

"I feel like something bad will happen soon," she explained, voice filled with worry. "I'm hanging out with Nightsun again tomorrow, but I think I should stay here."

"It'll be fine. Ya need the time away," said Ironhide. "I ain't got work and Cogman will be here. Ah've got me guns too if there is danger."

"I'm just worried about you father. I don't want anything to happen to you or Ratch," Cora blurted, a few tears joining together at her chin.

"Ah know sweetheart. Ah promise to contact ya if anythin' suspicious happens," Ironhide reassured, pulling her into a hug and and kissing her forehead. Ratchet repeated what his husband said. "Now, head ta bed. We love ya."

"I love you too, both of you," said Cora. "Night."

Cora slipped into a restless sleep, her gut feeling growing stronger. It could be nothing, just her mind fooling her.

~~~000

Ironhide took off Ratchet's and his own shirt, throwing them into a corner. The room was pleasingly warm compared to the bitter cold of the upcoming winter. He went on top of his husband, kissing Ratchet hungerly.

The old medic moaned, opening his mouth up to allow Ironhide access to the wet cavern. He wrapped his arms around 'Hide's back. The veteran pulled back, attacking the neck. He settled between Ratchet's legs, pressing their bodies together.

"Are you— ah!— sure you are up to this?" Ratchet checked.

"O' course Ah am Ratch'," Ironhide said against flesh. "Ah feel just fine."

"Well if you're sure than take me," Ratchet whispered seductively.

"Oh Ah will. Ah'll make sure you scream to the heavens," Ironhide said, going back to pleasuring his medic.

~~~later

"Did that feel good?" Ironhide asked.

"It always does," said Ratchet, laying his head on Ironhide's bare chest. He smiled at hearing the soft thumping of a heart.

"Ratch... what will ya do when Ah die?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet looked at him. "Ah know Ah don't have much longer. At any time ma heart can give out and stop."

"I don't know what I will do. I had trouble when we were at war and you went to the battlefield," said Ratchet. "It was harder the weeks you were in enemy hands. I don't know if I can survive without you by my side. We have been together for over 45 years, ever since high school."

"Well when Ah die, mourn fer a week and move on. It'll be hard on ya, but Ah'll be here when you need me," said Ironhide. He kissed Ratchet. "We will see each other again love. When your time to join Primus comes, Ah'll take ya home. Now, try ta get some sleep. Ya work late again."

~~~000

"Ah'll see ya when ya get home Ratch," said Ironhide. He kissed him a few times. "Ah love ya."

"I love you too," said Ratchet. They kissed a few more times before the medic departed.

"I'm off dad," said Cora, rushing out the door and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too Cora," Ironhide called after her.

"Breakfast is ready sir," Cogman said.

Optimus already was at the table eating. Ironhide sat across from him, thanking the butler when a plate of pancakes were set down in front of him.

"So do ya have any plans today?" Ironhide questioned.

"Not much. I'm mainly patrolling and doing reports," Optimus answered. "If all goes well, then I'll be home around 2 or 3."

"That's good. Ratch says that ya work ta much. He threatened ta go down and force ya to take a break," Ironhide smirked. Optimus' face went pale. He's felt that wrench when his father got angry.

"Better start now so that I finish early," Optimus said quickly, putting his dirty dishes in the sink. "Bye father."

"Bye Orion."

~~~1:37 pm

The veteran turned off the news, listening to the silence. Someone was walking around in the next room over. Cogman he knew was upstairs cleaning. He got up and was about to go into the kitchen to check it out when the intruder came into the room. A pistol pointed right at his chest made him freeze. Cogman finished and was at the top of the stairs, bringing out his phone and contacting Cora immediately using the code he was taught.

'Purple! -CM'

The gun went off, Ironhide crumpling to the floor. The man sent one last text before flying down the stairs.

''Hide red star. -CM'

The intruder, dressed in all black that shined, slammed Cogman into a small table and a mirror. The larger man grabbed the butler again, slamming his head into the wall until he was sure that his victim was unconscious. He ran to the back door, but stopped. He took out purple paint and drew the Decepticon insignia before escaping.

~~~000

Megatron had decided to go see Ironhide. He didn't know why, just a feeling he should go visit. Maybe Cora would be there. The sound of a gun firing made Megatron grab his own. A black clothed man ran from the backyard.

Fear gripped Megatron, knowing where the gunshot came from. He pulled out his phone, dialing 911 as he ran to the door, only telling them it was urgent and the address. He broke through the door, seeing Ironhide and Cogman on the ground. He went to Ironhide, gently turning him onto his back. There was no exit wound, but he saw the entrance.

Placing his hands on the wound, the leader applied pressure to stop the bleeding. He ignored the crimson liquid seeping onto his clothes and skin. Ironhide coughed, wheezing as he struggled to breathe right. Blood splatted onto his lips.

"Megatron?" Ironhide murmured.

"I'm here. I heard a gun fire and saw someone run from here. An ambulance is on its way here," Megatron explained. "Good thing I follow my instincts."

"Yeah," Ironhide agreed. Blood drippled from his mouth. Megatron cursed knowing that there was internal bleeding. "Not quite how Ah imagined Ah would die. Do meh a favor. Keep Cora safe and happy. Heck, spend the rest of your life with her."

"You won't die. I won't let you. But I promise. Cora will be in good hands with me. I love her too much to see her get hurt," said Megatron. The sirens reached his sharp hearing. "Here they come. Ironhide? Ironhide wake up. Ironhide!"

He placed a couple fingers to the older man's neck then wrist. No pulse. He texted Cora the news, knowing she would want to know right away.

'Ironhide undertaker. Medics should be here to take Cogman to wrench. I tried to save him.'

Not even a minute later he was tackled, gun sliding under the couch from view. Strong hands twisted Megatron's arms behind his back.

"What did you do to him? What did you do? Answer me slag it!"

Megatron glanced behind his shoulder. His red eyes glared into Optimus' blue ones. He tried to wiggle free, but a sharp knee dug into his back.

"Get off me Prime," Megatron demanded.

"You tried killing him," Optimus accused, his faceplate hiding his expression.

"I did not! I was trying to help him," Megatron protested.

"Sir, we got an urgent message," said Prowl, two more officers behind him. "Where's... Oh Primus."

"Take this piece of slag in," Optimus said, moving so that Megatron could be cuffed. He went to Ironhide, touching his face.

"Dad? Prowl where are the medics?"

~~~000

"This is Isaac on the scene. It looks like Decepticon leader Megatron is being arrested. And it looks like he has blood on him." The camera zoomed in, getting what was going on. "It appears that the medics are on... wait they're here. I have no idea what is going on, but I will get back to you. Make sure you are following Lone Wolf Gaming for an update on what is going on."

"Hey Bee, what ya doin' here?" Bumblebee turned to see Jazz in uniform.

"Jazz what's going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"We got a 911 call. All we had was an address and that someone was injured," said Jazz, looking back at Megatron. "Ole Megs was there. 'Hide and Cogman are in serious condition. They're being taken in now."

"Should we alert the Autobots about this? The Decepticons could be up to something," the scout asked.

"Already takin' care of. They're headin' over ta the hospital for protection," said Jazz.

"Dad!"

Cora went sprinting pass, attempting to get to the officers. Optimus grabbed onto his sister, holding her close. Her body shook as she cried, watching as the two ambulances sped away. She caught a glimpse of Megatron in the backseat of a police car before being tugged to the cab over.

"Optimus what happened?" Cora asked.

"Ironhide was shot. I suspect Megatron did it given he was on scene," Optimus said softly.

"What if he was trying to help?" Cora continued.

"That would be impossible. Megatron has no feelings towards anyone," Optimus dismissed the suggestion. "Let's go follow them. Prowl, lead us there."

~~~000

"You don't understand. I was trying to help," Megatron protested, struggling against Jazz and another. "Someone else shot him. I'm innocent."

"Yeah sure, ya can tell that ta the judge," said Jazz. They put him into a cell, locking it. Megatron grabbed the bars, looking at Jazz.

"You have to believe me. Please Jazz, I was trying to help," Megatron pleaded. The saboteur was surprised at the word please.

"Rules are rules Megs. Prowl will be here soon fer interrogation," said Jazz, taking his leave.

Megatron sat down on the hard, cold bed. They had taken his possessions. Luckily his gun was at Cora's home or else they would use that against him. He didn't know how long it would be. Knowing police, a few days of gathering data from the scene. His thoughts went to Cora and how frightened she looked. He yearned to hold her and give her the comfort she desperately needed.

~~~000

Ratchet didn't move, seeing the gurney with his husband on it. They had managed to get a pulse, but at any time they could lose it. First Aid stopped his mentor when he moved to ge to him.

"Sir, you'll have to wait. I can see your emotions acting up. I know you want to help, but you're unstable right now," said First Aid. "You can watch from the observation window."

Ratchet reluctantly went to the window, watching as his peers scrambled around. His eyes never left Ironhide's prone form. It was a few minutes that they stopped their efforts. The CMO felt saline droplets run down his face. The wet feeling was foreign and familiar, having not cried since they rescued Ironhide towards the end of the war.

Ironhide was still a mess when Ratchet kicked them out. He started cleaning up the carmine blood. Once finished, he fell on top of his deceased husband, full out crying, cursing Primus and whoever had killed him. His assistant came back, pulling Ratchet to the waiting room where his children waited.

Cora knew that Ironhide was dead. Megatron had confirmed it and told her. Nightsun had shown up with Bumblebee, worried for both of them. The two friends sat next to each other.

"I'm sure you all know that Ironhide died. Cogman is in a coma. He has a head injury, a few broken ribs, but thankfully no internal bleeding," said First Aid.

"When can we see him?" Nightsun asked.

"Tomorrow would be best," said First Aid.

"Thank you First Aid," Optimus sighed.

"Of course sir," said First Aid. "Ratchet, take the next week off. You need it."

Cora stormed out of the hospital. No one tried following, knowing she needed space. The woman walked home, thinking to herself. Once home, she cleaned up once Prowl said they were done.

"Do you need me to stay?" Prowl asked.

"No I don't. I'm just going to clean up here. I'll be fine," said Cora emotionlessly.

"All right. I'll be at the station if you need me," said Prowl.

"I do have a question. When can I speak with Megatron?" Cora asked.

"Megatron? Why would you want to talk to him?" Prowl asked.

"It's personal," said Cora, casting her gaze down.

"In 2 days," said Prowl.

"Then expect me in 2 days," said Cora.

Prowl didn't dare question. He respected privacy, even if it was very strange. He suspected that Cora just wanted to hear something from him personally. He would allow that.

"Good evening then Cora," said Prowl, slightly bowing before he left.

Cora got to work. She removed the mirror shards and broken table, throwing them out. She scrubbed the blood-stained carpet and wall, getting rid of the evidence. The gun under the couch caught her attention. She pulled it out, noting it was Megatron's.

'Maybe he did do it,' Cora thought. 'No he wouldn't do that, would he?'

She set it on the kitchen table, staring at the familiar purple symbol that looked at her from the glass. Cora gave it a puzzled look. The eyes were diamond or rhombus shaped, not triangular. It clicked.

'Someone is trying to frame the Decepticons. And the only ones that can confirm it is dead and in a coma,' Cora realized. She snapped a photo of it, planning to confirm it with Soundwave and Starscream. 'I'll get you out of there Megatron. I'll prove your innocence.'

~~~000

"Tell me what you were doing in the area," said Prowl, having been interrogating Megatron for almost an hour.

"I was simply walking around, enjoying the day. I heard a gun go off and looked around. A man dressed in all black ran from a house. Feeling that someone was shot, I went inside after calling 911. One man was unconscious while the other was awake. I applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. The next I knew, Optimus Prime was on me," Megatron confessed, keeping his relationship hidden.

"We found this at the crime scene," said Prowl, producing a photo of the symbol. "Care to explain this?"

"Foolish Autobot," Megatron partly snarled. "That is not my symbol. Look at the eyes. If you ever pay attention, or ask a Decepticon, then you would know. Ours has triangle eyes, not rhombus. Of course my men wouldn't dare answer you. You would rather have them inprisoned."

"Hmm... we did not notice that," Prowl noted, marking it down. "Keep in mind, I do this as an officer of the law, not an Autobot."

"Then you will no doubt charge me with other accusations," Megatron snorted, leaning back and folding his arms. "Should I go over the abuse going on too? Might as well. I help people, mainly children and teens, who are abused in any way. Every Decepticon has faced abuse, mainly physical, some sexual, others emotionally or mentally, or all the above. I have reported it various times as a child, but they did nothing.

"I was lucky when my parents died. Many like me joined my cause to stop it. The most recent were 5 young boys, one near death. The parents tried to kill me when I saw their actions and got involved. They said I saw too much. I acted and my medic has taken care of them. They joined us and are being brought back to health. If you wish, I can get our medical reports as proof. Or do you want to see the many scars littering our bodies? We can't live a normal life with how broken we are.

"Take Starscream for example. He was sexually, physically, and mentally abused, leading to some emotional abuse. I took him into my care shortly after I was free. He still has relapses of what his entire family did: father, mother, brothers, and sisters except for Thundercracker and Skywarp. Those two suffered his sexual fate. His first lover went missing years ago when they were 13. He was never the same, strongly believing his family did it to torment him. Skyfire was a good kid to Starscream, despite what happened to him. Even today he cannot be without me nearby or else he falls back into the darkness of despair. The first time getting him out took months.

"I did him a favor and made his parents suffer. I made sure they knew the pain they put their sons through. They were found dead weeks later, but not by my doing. Their older brothers and younger sisters all left before I could make them suffer as well. And before you ask, no I did not repeat what they did. I would never. I made them understand that if they were to harm them again, I would make them suffer an eternal Pit of hell."

"So that's your reasonings," Prowl muttered to himself, respectfully listening.

"Yes and you Autobots get in the way. Hook has lost a few lives of young girls and boys because of the interference. And you allow these disgusting creatures to get away with it. So I believe you are the bad guys," Megatron continued.

"I will inform you of what happens next. You are innocent until proven guilty of course. You will remain here until we are certain and the judge has reached a verdict when court comes up," said Prowl. He gathered his recorder, papers, photo, and left. "Oh and expect a visitor in 2 days."

~~~000

"You know, I miss him scaring the scrap out of me," Bumblebee commented to his girlfriend in the hospital room.

"Well you should be afraid of me too," said Nightsun, playfully glaring at him. "You cheated on me remember? With a statue too."

"I thought you were joking," Bumblebee defended. "It was dark and I heard you scream. I panicked."

"Nice excuse," said Nightsun. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"Me too. As far as I know, he can tell us what happened," Bee confirmed, hugging her from behind. "Cora seemed really upset."

"Her father was murdered. I'm going to check up on her later on, make sure she isn't alone. I trust Optimus, but he isn't exactly the affectionate one."

~~~000

"Cora, you in here?" Optimus asked, knocking on her door. He opened it, seeing his sister holding onto a red stuffed bear Ironhide got her.

"Go away," Cora whispered hoarsely, showing she had been crying for some time.

"Cora..." Optimus sat on the bed, pulling her to his chest. "I know it hurts. You were close to him. The pain will go away in time, just not right now. It hurts me too, knowing that 'Hide's gone, but I will be here for you and Ratchet."

"It isn't fair! He didn't deserve to die this way! Why did Primus have to take him?!"

"I don't know. He is in a better place. He won't suffer like he did here from war wounds."

"I wish it was me."

"No you don't. If you were here, then you would be hurt or dead too. I would hate for that to happen to you."

The next day, Cora groggily got up. She recalled what happened the previous day, tears threatening to come again. Instead she grabbed some gloves before heading downstairs. Taking some clear tape, she dashed for fingerprints and gathered the ones on the back door.

A small, shiny tube caught her attention. Bending down, the bullet shell made its presence known. Plucking it from the corner, Cora placed it in a clear baggie. More evidence to prove her lover's innocence. The front door swung open, Nightsun bounding inside just as Cora found black hair.

"Hey Cora, how you doing?" Nightsun asked.

"Emotional still. I'm gathering data to prove Megatron didn't commit murder. So far everything points to someone else," said Cora. She packed her messenger bag with all she needed. "I'm going to the Decepticons for help. Keep Orion busy will ya?"

"Sure," Nightsun agreed. "Find that creep and give him justice for what he did to Ironhide."

"I will," said Cora.

Nightsun made herself an omelette, cooking an extra for Optimus. She also made some hash browns before setting the food down. The Autobot leader came out shortly after Nightsun began shoveling food into her mouth.

"Nightsun, is Cora awake?" Optimus inquired.

"Yeah she left," said Nightsun quickly, a few bits of egg and peppers hitting her plate from her mouth.

"Where?" Optimus asked, fear lacing his tone.

"A place," Nightsun answered cheekily.

"And where is this place?" Optimus pressed.

"Somewhere in town."

"Nightsun," Optimus warned.

"Nope not telling. Interrogate as much as you want. I won't break."

"You will eventually," Optimus started eating, thinking of a way to get his sister's unruly friend to spill the beans.

~~~000

"We heard on the news what happened. You have our deepest condolences," said Starscream.

"Thanks Starscream," said Cora, placing her bag on the table. "I came because I need all the help I can get. You heard about Megatron's imprisonment with being charged for murder and assault. I've gathered data from my house, but I don't know if it's enough to prove him innocent."

She pulled out the gun, fingerprints, hair sample, bullet shell, and the picture she took of the insignia. Shockwave grabbed the bag with hair and the fingerprints, looking them over. Soundwave studied the shell. Starscream grabbed the phone and took one look before snorting.

"Whoever did this wasn't very smart," he said. "That may look like our symbol, but the eyes are wrong."

"That's what I noticed too," Cora nodded. "With Cogman in a coma and father dead, we have no witnesses."

"I can trace the true murderer using these. They should of been more careful," said Shockwave.

"This bullet is also from a small pistol. Megatron must of dropped his or else that would be used against him and taken. The ammunitions are different," Soundwave added, pointing to his friend's own gun. "This is from a Kel-Tec P-32 .32 ACP semi-automatic."

"So that's what we need to look for. They probably disposed of it so they weren't caught. Shockwave, how long will it take?" Cora asked.

"Give me at least a week or two. Our limited resources will make it harder. Add another week and we will bring in the murderer," Shockwave calculated.

"Great."

"I will have every available Decepticon searching when results come in," Starscream said, leadership skills kicking in.

"I shall get started right away."

Soundwave and Shockwave left. Starscream hugged Cora when he saw her near tears.

"We _will_ avenge Ironhide and return Megatron to where he belongs," the man reassured, moving hair out of the way. "We won't stop until we do."

~~~000

"So do you think Megatron really did it?" Hound asked.

"I don't know," answered Mirage.

"Of course he did. Why else would he be there?" Sideswipe put in. "We know he's after Prime and by killing Ironhide would leave him weakened from grief."

"Jeez, if I didn't know better, then I would think you were a Decepticon," Bluestreak said to one of his boyfriends.

"Well think about it. Get Optimus emotional enough and he will faulter in battle," Sideswipe defended himself.

"First Aid, how is Ratchet doing?" Inferno asked.

"Not good. He hasn't left Ironhide's side yet since preparing him," said First Aid.

The Autobots were all gathered together. Some were still at the hospital while others went to Optimus' home. Prowl and Jazz remained at the station, guarding their prisoner and working.

"I don't think he did it," Bumblebee piped up from the back. All attention went to the scout. "I looked around and someone went through the back. Megatron went through the front. And why would he stay if he did kill Ironhide? If anything, Megatron would do it with no trace. First Aid, what type of bullet would you say was retrieved after autopsy?"

"A .32 ACP from a small gun of sorts. Like a small pistol, handgun, or pocket gun," said First Aid.

"Megatron doesn't have a either of those. His is more larger handgun model," Bumblebee continued. "And he would of had it on him if he did. Prowl had the whole area searched. No weapon. Megatron wouldn't have had enough time between the gun going off and then disposing it. I was in the area when it went off. Police arrived a few minutes later at top speeds followed by Optimus, who got off early."

"Now that you put it that way..." Wheeljack trailed off. "Primus you may be right Bee."

~~~000

"What do you want now?" Megatron asked, glaring at Prowl.

"Your visitor is here," said Prowl. "I will take you to a private room."

Megatron obeyed, allowing himself to be cuffed. Jazz opened the door and released the cuffs. The leader sat in one of the two chairs at the table, waiting patiently. Prowl walked back to the front, nodding to Cora.

"He's ready," said Prowl.

"And there are no cameras, recording devices, the likes?" Cora checked.

"As requested, three complete hours of pure privacy. It's the least I can do. Just knock on the door if he tries anything," Prowl reviewed.

"Thank you Prowl. I owe you so much," said Cora. She was escorted to the room, nodding at Jazz.

Megatron looked at the doorway upon hearing it open. He was more surprised that his girlfriend was there. He got up and hugged her, giving her a brief kiss. They sat down facing each other.

"What are you doing here?" Megatron asked.

"To talk," Cora answered. "I got us three hours of complete privacy."

"Sneaky," Megatron complimented.

"I went to the Nemesis. Starscream is going to send out every available Decepticon once we find out who the murderer is. We gathered evidence that will prove you didn't do it," said Cora. "Optimus strongly believes you did do it. But thank you for helping father, even if it wasn't much."

"I know that I couldn't save him," Megatron said sorrowfully. "He had me promise something before he died. He said to promise him that I would keep you safe and happy, and to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Cora checked.

"Of course I do. I love you," Megatron confirmed. "I love you with my very being. I would do anything, even die protecting you, if it means I can keep you forever. Not even Primus can keep us apart in the afterlife."

Those words touched deeply. They held so much love and truth. Cora shook with emotions. Her father had given them his blessing and permission before he died. Megatron pulled her up, sitting in her chair with her on his lap.

"There's a few poems in my room you can look at. In fact I would love if you do. Soundwave can show you. He knows what I mean," said Megatron.

"All right," said Cora. "Now shut up and kiss me."

~~~000

Nightsun sat doodling on Cogman's bed. She would talk to him while she worked. Bumblebee would also visit, secretly hoping that Cogman would wake up. It had been two almost three weeks since the attack.

"Night, what you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"A doodle, doodle, doodle. A doodle, doodle, doodle," she answered. She showed him her drawing of a cat. "Imma be back. I want cake. Stay here."

Nightsun left and headed to the cafeteria. Bumblebee played around with a small box in his pocket. He looked at Cogman and shook his head.

"Kinda wish you were awake so that I can ask for your permission to marry Nightsun," said Bumblebee. An idea struck him. "I've been handing out too much with the Twins and Blue. Okay here goes nothing."

Bumblebee took up all his courage and slapped Cogman across the face. A harsh slap returned the favor and Bumblebee hit the wall behind him. Completely shocked, Bumblebee looked to see Cogman awake, not beleiving his idea worked. The short man burned holes into him with that hardened look.

"Yes you may," the butler said, settling down and going back to sleep.

Nightsun walked back in and looked at Bumblebee.

"Are you okay in there?" Nightsun asked.

"Yeah fan-fragging-tactic," Bumblebee replied sarcastically, rubbing his cheek. "Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream here."

"Ooo can I join?" Nightsun asked excitedly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Bee mumbled.

"I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream," she pointed out.

"Aaahhhh!" Bumblebee got up, finding the wall had an imprint the shape of him in it.

"What happened to you?"

"Cogman woke up."

"And you didn't tell me? You jerk!"

Nightsun took the extra slice of chocolate cake and shoved it in his face. She strutted over to the bed and sat back down, poking Cogman until he woke up again. She grinned and playfully hit him.

"Nice of you to join us," said Nightsun.

"What happened?" Cogman asked.

~~~a week earlier before Cogman wakes up (A/N: Let's pretend Megatron wrote Yours to Hold, but it is really by Skillet)

Cora looked at the poem. Soundwave told her Megatron had wrote it before they got together.

 _I see you standing here_  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name

_You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

 _I see you walking by_  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say  


_You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

 _I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

 _Every single day_  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

It did fit perfectly. Her phone went off. Checking the caller ID, she saw it was Prowl.

"Prowl what's up?" Cora asked.

"I just wish to inform you that Megatron's court day is in a few hours. It would be best if you and Optimus showed up to testify," said Prowl. "I will be sending a message to the Decepticons to show up as well to try to fend their leader. Might as well since the judge will also be bringing up his previous actions. Megatron is sending instructions to them on what to do."

"All right Prowl. Oh and I got more evidence from my place that was missed. I'll bring it over soon," said Cora.

"Cora, we have identified the murderer," said Thundercracker.

"I'll be there," said Cora. She went to the command center. A picture of a pure black man, not in a racist way, was displayed on the big screen. The name Obsidian Onyx was under the picture. Cora shivered at the look of the man.

"Mom a letter just came in," said a small boy with purple and blue hair.

"Thank you Rumble," Soundwave praised the little six year old. "You did a good job bringing this straight to us."

"Mom?" Cora asked.

"Soundwave is able to get pregnant. He is what one would call a hermaphrodite. He was raped almost 7 years ago by one of his brother's friends," said Shockwave. "I took the twins in as my own when I married Soundwave."

"Shockwave saved me and brought me back to the safety of the Nemesis after killing him," said Soundwave. "I had twins, Rumble and Frenzy. Hook was amazed that it could even happen. It is very unique and probably only happened once or twice ever in human history. I am highly strange and unique. It is one of the reasons why I was abused."

"Interesting. Well he looks very cute Soundwave," said Cora, having already known that Soundwave had pets that he called his children.

"Anyway this is Obsidian Onyx. He is a serial killer and does it for joy. It says that he suddenly disappeared a few years back," said Starscream.

"Well looks like he's back now," said Skywarp. "Can I torture him Star?"

"No we need him," said Astrotrain. "This thing is Megatron's ticket out."

"It lists his victims," said Thundercracker. "Hey look Skyfire's name is on the list. Oh sorry Starscream, I forgot."

Starscream shut his eyes closed tightly, curling his hands into fists. He had wanted to know what happened to his dear friend and lover. Knowing that he was one of the many victims of this serial killer didn't help. Skywarp and Thundercracker held Starscream to them, soothing him by rubbing his back and arms.

"Skyfire?" Cora asked.

"He was Starscream's first friend and lover when they were 13. He went missing," Blitzwing said quietly.

"Well it says that he takes them to a cabin in the forest just outside of town," Cora read. "This was updated not too long ago. Looks like someone is trying to leak info about this guy to get rid of him."

"I'm checking it out. There could be a chance that Skyfire is alive," said Starscream, racing out of the room.

Cora's phone went off again. She checked and it was Nightsun.

"Hey Night, what's up?" Cora questioned.

"Hey there's this creep following me. He's completely black. Like I can't see anything. And this shadow light comes off of him, like in Dragon Ball when the Sayians power up."

"Where are you?" Cora felt her breath hitch and chest tighten. They found her best friend.

"By the forest on the east side of town for my weekly walk. Bumblebee is supposed to be meeting me and we were going to go look at the fall colors of the trees."

"Stay nearby so we can find you. Try to ignore him. Run if he tries anything."

"Will do. He's just standing there. He doesn't know I'm watching him."

Cora hung up and turned to the gathered Decepticons. They had heard the conversation and headed out. Soundwave took Cora in his car, speeding out and to the forest. They took short cuts to advoid being pulled over for speeding. At least 17 other cars followed Soundwave.

"There!"

Cora pointed to Nightsun and saw the man next to a tree. They came to a screeching stop, running out. Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet circled Nightsun while Blitzwing, Astrotrain, and the Constructicons tackled Obsidian, taking him by suprise. The killer yelled, demanding that they let go. Shockwave produced cuffs that immobilized the wearer.

"We got him," said Soundwave.

"Hey court starts in a few hours. We should bring him in while it goes on and surprise everyone there. Well you guys will. I will already be there with Optimus. I will bring the evidence we gathered. I will say that I went to a friend and got help analyzing the DNA of the hair and fingerprints. When they ask how you guys knew, just say you were spying on what I was doing to try to get Megatron out. I am going to make us lose on purpose."

"Thanks for the help," said Nightsun. She saw her boyfriend running over.

"Nightsun! I'm here to... save... you... Oh Primus," Bumblebee slowed down, looking at the many Decepticons around him. "Uh Hey there. What a coincidence that we met up. Night, plans changed. Prowl wants us at court when they put Megatron on trial. We need to go. Oh hey Cora. Cora?!"

"Hey Bee, I was just hanging out with Nightsun for a bit. Then these nice gentlemen saved us from this guy here," Cora improvised, hiding her secret. "Thank you again for helping us."

"Of course, we couldn't let such pretty women be harmed," said Shockwave, catching on.

"Uh yeah, let's go," said Bumblebee, taking both women to his car parked not too far away. Cora was thankful she had her messenger bag with the evidence already.

~~~000 (A/N: This is where you pretend I know what I am doing. I don't do law stuff. Too confusing to me.)

"As you can see your honor, this evidence can go either way," said Prowl.

Megatron growled at that statement. Prowl had presented the evidence and still made him look like the bad guy. Swindle, surprisingly, was his lawyer. It wouldn't surprise him that he had used a disguise and fake ids and papers to become one. He shot a glance at Cora and Optimus, who sat at the opposite table.

The woman scowled during the entire time. Optimus took it as a sign that she was accepting the evidence provided. In reality, she was getting tired of all the games. Prowl went to the projector and turned it on, showing the Decepticon symbol.

"This is slag. I told you that wasn't my symbol Prowl," Megatron said.

"Yes I was getting to that," Prowl said. He held up a recorder, the same one he had during the interrogation. He played it and the judge listened to the confession. Cora now understood why Starscream acted the way he did when his brother mentioned Skyfire. She hoped that this Skyfire was found alive. "This was retrieved when Megatron was questioned about his actions."

"Lies," Optimus muttered under his breath. Cora knew better. She stood up.

"Your honor, may I speak?" Cora asked.

"Yes you may," the judge said, his eyes softening.

"I have in this bag items retrieved from my home where the murder of my father took place. I found a bullet shell, hair, and fingerprints. While walking around, I found a pocket pistol, a Kel-Tec P-32 .32 ACP semi-automatic with the same fingerprints on it under a dumpster. I went to a friend from school, who I respectfully will not say, and they analyzed the DNA. They found who really committed it," said Cora, holding up her bag.

"Cora, does this mean that you are taking his side?" Optimus asked with hurt.

"No I am not Orion. I only provide the truth. I hardly know Megatron, given you like to keep me in the dark about a lot. I only do that right thing and that is telling the truth about what I know," said Cora. "Prowl, would you like to give this to the judge please?"

The police officer took the bag, laying out her evidence on the podium. The judge looked it over. He hummed as he examined each piece. The doors suddenly flew open, Starscream leading the group. His face had tear stains on it. Cora wondered if he found his lover dead. Behind him a paralyzed Obsidian Onyx glared as he was dragged by Thundercracker and Skywarp. Soundwave, Shockwave, the Stunticons, and Hook came in as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" the judge asked.

"I bring you the true murderer. This man had framed us into doing a crime Megatron never committed," said Starscream, grabbing the man and tossing him down. "This is Obsidian Onyx, a serial killer that went missing. This piece of slag has hid in a cabin outside of town. I went there myself as soon as I heard that he had my lover's name on his list of victims. I was lucky to find Skyfire alive and he is now resting in our HQ."

"Megatron: is innocent. Proof: all presented," said Soundwave.

"Yes but the other charges of many assaults and kidnapping," said the judge.

"We can solve that as well. Here I bring the medical files as requested of each of us. You can even see the results of what happened to us upon our bodies. And we all know a child cannot lie," said Hook, bringing Motormaster forward. "This is Motormaster, our newest member with his brothers. He was saved by Megatron from his parents, who intended to torture and kill them."

"It's true. I got badly hurt when I tried protecting my brothers. I was about to die when this man saved us. Then two more came and they fought. Megatron got badly hurt by that man over there," Motormaster testified, pointing to Optimus. "We were very lucky that our prayers were answered. We get to live our lives now without fear."

The judge thought hard. It was really difficult to deny what a child said, especially one that could not know what a lie is and only spoke truth. He could see it. Cora smiled, thinking of the song Stand Up by Mel McDaniel. They were testifying and it wasn't looking good for their side. Optimus frowned, knowing that this was leading to Megatron's release.

"What do you say about this Megatron?" the judge asked.

"It is true. You heard why we fight. The law has done nothing and I hate seeing people suffer," said Megatron. "We get praised by many children who aren't yet apart of my cause, thanking us for saving friends and family when they were too afraid to speak up. I do what is right. This included the deceased Ironhide and the injured Cogman. I saw him injured and tried my best to assist in any way I could. I did see this man run from the house shortly after the gunshot."

"Will the jury go back and reach a verdict?" The judge dismissed them.

Megatron waited for the jury to judge. Obsidian hated being exposed and caught. Nightsun patted Cora, giving her reassurance that they would lose and Megatron would be set free. Optimus fisted his hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Cora asked.

"That I may be wrong. I hate the feeling and there is no way I am apologizing to Megatron. I cannot deny your evidence that you found," said Optimus. "Megatron cannot be trusted and neither can the Decepticons."

"Even the children here today?" Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Even them," Optimus nodded.

Ten minutes later the jury came back in. They sat down, but the old woman at the front remained standing. She cleared her throat.

"The defendant Megatron is innocent," she announced.

The Decepticons cheered. Megatron smiled, rejoining his members. He hugged Starscream and patted his back, whispering something to him. Cora hid her smile and Optimus walked out, completely enraged. He was sure that Megatron had killed his father. To be made a fool and wrong in front of everyone in town, it was disgraceful.

~~~000

"I'm so happy," Cora celebrated, kissing Megatron as she laughed.

"Want me to distract your brother and the rest?" Nightsun asked.

"Please do," said Cora. She mouthed a thank you to her friend. "Wanna go out and celebrate?"

"Just as long as you are there with me," Megatron purred, kissing her deeply.

Be unknown to them, Prowl was watching in shock. He knew he had to tell Optimus that his sister was with Megatron. He backed out, intending on telling Optimus.

"I really loved your poems and writings," said Cora while walking out. "They hold so much."

"Thank you," said Megatron. "I've been doing it for years to pass the time."

~~~present time— Autobot base after Cogman wakes up

"Nightsun, while we still have the gang together, I want to ask you a question," Bumblebee said, reaching into his pocket and going to a knee. He opened up the little box and revealed a small silver band. "I know it isn't the best ring, just plain metal. But will you marry me?"

The catcalls started by the Twins got the rest going. They whistled and whooped at Nightsun to agree. She couldn't speak, wordlessly nodding. Bumblebee grinned widely, slipping the ring onto her left ring finger and hugging her. The noise got louder when the gang started to clap and congratulate them. She would tell Cora later when she returned from her date with Megatron tomorrow since they were spending time with each other.

"We are gonna have some awesome parties," said Jazz, clapping a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Ah got it going now how it will work out. Ya are gonna love the married life Bee. Ah know Ah do with Prowler."

"Thanks Jazz," said Bumblebee.

Prowl slipped away and went to Optimus' office to inform his busy leader of the engagement. He knocked and waited for permission to be let in. Optimus was reading over reports, having hardly went home after the trial.

"Sir, I thought you would like to know that Bumblebee just got engaged to Nightsun," said Prowl.

"I shall congratulate them later," said Optimus, setting down the report. "Was there something else?"

"Yes there is. I should of told you the day of the trial. I went to give Cora her bag back, and I saw her with Megatron. They were kissing," said Prowl. "I got caught up with work and was unable to tell you until now."

"Are you certain?" Optimus asked, eyes widening.

"Yes I am. There is no doubt that she and Megatron are together as a couple," said Prowl.

"How could she? I told her to stay away from Decepticons," Optimus vented, one hand covering his eyes. "Why didn't she listen to me? Now she's with _him_. Prowl I want Cora monitored. When she is out of school and graduated, I want you to bring her in. That gives me five months to prepare to confront her about it. I'm not ready and she needs to finish college."

"Of course sir. Shall we keep this silent for now?" Prowl asked.

"Yes. I don't want anyone else to know," said Optimus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:  
> I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi
> 
> When you say nothing at all by Keith Whitley and Allison Krauss
> 
> The Power of Love by Air Supply
> 
> Queen of my Heart by Westlife
> 
> A thousand years by Christina Perri
> 
> TNT by AC/DC
> 
> Feel Invincible by Skillet
> 
> St. Elmos Fire (Man in motion) by John Parr
> 
> Stand by You Rachel Platten
> 
> Love me like you do Ellie Goulding
> 
> Everytime we touch by Cascada
> 
> On top of the world by Imagine Dragons
> 
> watch?v=lt6IPagpC9A&list=PLCAqrz8sOj3PPw1wA3GOMtaI6SwlduK2Z

"You do realize we have two more months until graduation, right?" Cora asked. "Why couldn't you wait until then?"

"Because I want to get married now," said Nightsun.

"You are so impatient," Cora muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning to do your hair and stuff. I know that the Autobots and Cogman are going to keep Bee busy."

"You're going to be my DJ too right?" Nightsun asked.

"Of course. I already have the playlist," said Cora.

~~~next day

Bumblebee shifted nervously under Cogman's watchful, hard stare. The small man had been staring at the scout all day and there were still four hours to the wedding. Jazz was getting everything ready, banning all but a few helpers from entering the rec room.

"Stop worrying over nothing," Cliffjumper said, clapping the scout on his back. "It's only one of the biggest days of your life."

"That must make him feel so much better," Windcharger teased. "You'll do fine."

"What if she says no?" Bumblebee asked.

"Then she would be making a right decision," Cogman spoke.

Bumblebee went white at that statement. The look of horror had Cogman laughing. The rest of the team joined in.

"She won't leave you for nothing," said Cliffjumper. "I can see she loves you for real."

"Thanks Cliffjumper," said Bumblebee. "I should start getting ready. Cora is probably getting Nightsun ready by now."

~~~000

"Do you think something happened?" Mirage whispered to his husband. The bride was a bit late and so was Cora and Cogman.

"No they're here," said Hound, nodding to the door of the main command room.

Music started and everyone stood. Cora walked in first, standing in her spot across from the best man, Cliffjumper. Bumblebee sputtered as he looked at his wife-to-be. Her white dress flowed like milk. Cogman held her arm, bringing her to the scout. He glared as he passed his sister over, warning the scout.

Cora zoned out for most of the reception and talking. She noticed a gleam in her friend's eyes.

"Do you Bumblebee take Nightsun as your wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," said Bumblebee.

"Do you Nightsun take Bumblebee as your husband?"

"Hmm... what do you think readers? Should I?" Nightsun asked. "Oh interesting. No."

Bumblebee looked shattered. Cogman smiled, nodding at the choice. Nightsun chuckled, patting Bumblebee's cheek.

"I'm joking," said Nightsun. "Of course I do."

The gathered mechs and femmes let out the breath they were holding in. Bumblebee sagged, completely relieved. He kissed his new wife, sealing the deal.

"Can't believe you actually did it," Cora teased. "I got a picture of his face. I'll send it to you."

~~~rec room

(I'll be there for you by Bon Jovi)

_I guess this time you're really leaving_   
_I heard your suitcase say goodbye_   
_Well, as my broken heart lies bleeding_   
_You say true love is suicide_

_You say you've cried a thousand rivers_   
_And now you're swimming for the shore_   
_You left me drowning in my tears_   
_And you won't save me anymore_

_Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl_

_I'll be there for you_   
_These five words I swear to you_   
_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_I'd live and I'd die for you_   
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_   
_Words can't say what love can do_   
_I'll be there for you_

_I know you know we've had some good times_   
_Now they have their own hiding place_   
_Well, I can promise you tomorrow_   
_But I can't buy back yesterday_

_And, baby, you know my hands are dirty_   
_But I wanted to be your Valentine_   
_I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby_   
_When you get drunk, I'll be the wine_

_I'll be there for you_   
_These five words I swear to you_   
_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_I'd live and I'd die for you_   
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_   
_Words can't say what love can do_   
_I'll be there for you_

_I wasn't there when you were happy_   
_And I wasn't there when you were down_   
_I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby_   
_I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out_

_I'll be there for you_   
_These five words I swear to you_   
_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_I'd live and I'd die for you_   
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_   
_Words can't say what love can do_   
_I'll be there for_

_I'll be there for you_   
_These five words I swear to you_   
_When you breathe I want to be the air for you_   
_I'll be there for you_   
_I'd live and I'd die for you_   
_I'd steal the sun from the sky for you_   
_Words can't say what a love can do_   
_I'll be there for you_

(When you say nothing at all by Keith Whitley and Allison Krauss)

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_   
_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_   
_Try as I may I could never explain_   
_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_   
_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_   
_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_   
_But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd_   
_Old Mister Webster could never define_   
_What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_   
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_   
_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_   
_Now you say it best, when you say nothing at all_

(The Power of Love by Air Supply)

_The whispers in the morning_   
_Of lovers sleeping tight_   
_Are rolling by like thunder now_   
_As I look in your eyes_

_I hold on to your body_   
_And feel each move you make_   
_Your voice is warm and tender_   
_A love that I could not forsake_

_Cause you are my lady_   
_And I am your man_   
_Whenever you reach for me_   
_I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling_   
_Lying in your arms_   
_When the world outside's too much to take_   
_That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times_   
_It seems I'm far away_   
_Never wonder where I am_   
_Cause I am always by your side_

_Cause you are my lady_   
_And I am your man_   
_Whenever you reach for me_   
_I'll do all that I can_

_We're heading for something_   
_Somewhere I've never been_   
_Sometimes I am frightened_   
_But I'm ready to learn_   
_'Bout the power of love_

_The sound of your heart beating_   
_Made it clear suddenly_   
_The feeling that I can't go on_   
_Is light years away_

_We're heading for something_   
_Somewhere I've never been_   
_Sometimes I am frightened_   
_But I'm ready to learn_   
_'Bout the power of love_

_We're heading for something_   
_Somewhere I've never been_   
_Sometimes I am frightened_   
_But I'm ready to learn_   
_'Bout the power of love_

_We're heading for something_   
_Somewhere I've never been_   
_Sometimes I am frightened_   
_But I'm ready to learn_   
_'Bout the power of love_

(Queen of my Heart by Westlife)

_[Bryan:]_   
_So here we stand_   
_In our secret place_   
_With a sound of the crowd_   
_So far away_   
_And you take my hand_   
_And it feels like home_   
_We both understand_   
_It's where we belong_

_So how do I say?_   
_Do I say goodbye?_   
_We both have our dreams_   
_We both wanna fly_   
_So let's take tonight_   
_To carry us through_   
_The lonely times_

_[All:]_   
_I'll always look back_   
_As I walk away_   
_This memory_   
_Will last for eternity_   
_And all of our tears_   
_Will be lost in the rain_   
_When I've found my way back_   
_To your arms again_   
_But until that day_   
_You know you are_   
_The queen of my heart_

_[Bryan:]_   
_The queen of my heart_

_[Shane:]_   
_So let's take tonight_   
_And never let go_   
_While dancing we'll kiss_   
_Like there's no tomorrow_   
_As the stars sparkle down_   
_Like a diamond ring_   
_I'll treasure this moment_   
_'Til we meet again_

_[Mark (all):]_   
_But no matter how far_   
_(Matter how far)_   
_Or where you may be_   
_(Where you may be)_   
_I just close my eyes_   
_(I just close my eyes)_   
_And you're in my dreams_   
_And there you will be_   
_Until we meet_

_[All:]_   
_I'll always look back_   
_As I walk away_   
_This memory_   
_Will last for eternity_   
_And all of our tears_   
_Will be lost in the rain_   
_When I've found my way back_   
_To your arms again_   
_But until that day_   
_You know you are_   
_[Bryan:]_   
_The queen of my heart_

_I'll always look back_   
_As I walk away_   
_This memory_   
_Will last for eternity_   
_And all of our tears_   
_Will be lost in the rain_   
_When I've found my way back_   
_To your arms again_   
_But until that day_   
_You know you are_   
_The queen of my heart_

_[Shane (all):]_   
_Oh yeah_   
_You're the_   
_Queen of my heart_   
_(Queen of my heart)_   
_No matter_   
_How many years it takes_   
_(Queen of my heart)_   
_I'll give it all to you_   
_Oh yeah_   
_(Queen of my heart)_   
_Oh yes you are_   
_The queen of my heart_

(A thousand years by Christina Perri)

_Heart beats fast_   
_Colours and promises_   
_How to be brave?_   
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_   
_But watching you stand alone_   
_All of my doubt_   
_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_   
_Beauty in all she is_   
_I will be brave_   
_I will not let anything take away_   
_What's standing in front of me_   
_Every breath_   
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_   
_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_   
_Time has brought your heart to me_   
_I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Cora stood next to the DJ system. Jazz had dragged Prowl out onto the dance floor for a slow dance. Cogman came to the woman when Cora motioned him to.

"Hey, watch Bee as it goes from soft to hard," said Cora. She waited for the song to end and started another playlist.

(TNT by AC/DC)

_Oi, oi, oi_   
_Oi, oi, oi_   
_Oi, oi, oi_   
_Oi, oi, oi_   
_Oi, oi, oi_

Bumblebee jumped when the song started. Last he chested, it wasn't part of the plan Jazz told him. Cogman stifled a laugh at Bumblebee's confusion.

_See me ride out of the sunset_   
_On your colour TV screen_   
_Out for all that I can get_   
_If you know what I mean_   
_Women to the left of me_   
_And women to the right_   
_Ain't got no gun_   
_Ain't got no knife_   
_Don't you start no fight_

_'Cause I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite_   
_(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight_   
_(T.N.T.) I'm a power load_   
_(T.N.T.) watch me explode_

_I'm dirty, mean, and mighty unclean_   
_I'm a wanted man_   
_Public enemy number one_   
_Understand?_   
_So lock up your daughter_   
_Lock up your wife_   
_Lock up your back door_   
_And run for your life_   
_The man is back in town_   
_So don't you mess me 'round_

_'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite_   
_(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight_   
_(T.N.T.) I'm a power load_   
_(T.N.T.) watch me explode_

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)_   
_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)_   
_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)_   
_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi)_

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi), I'm dynamite_   
_(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), and I'll win the fight_   
_(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), I'm a power load_   
_(T.N.T.), watch me explode!_

(Feel invincible by Skillet)

_Target on my back_   
_Lone survivor lasts_   
_They got me in their sights_   
_No surrender no_   
_Trigger fingers go_   
_Living the dangerous life_

_Hey, hey, hey_   
_Everyday when I wake_   
_I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down_   
_Chewing me up, spitting me out_   
_Hey, hey, hey_   
_When I need to be saved_   
_You're making me strong, you're making me stand_   
_Never will fall, never will end_   
_Shot like a rocket up into the sky_   
_Nothing can stop me tonight_

_You make me feel invincible_   
_Earthquake, powerful_   
_Just like a tidal wave_   
_You make me brave_   
_You're my titanium_   
_Fight song, raising up_   
_Like a roar of victory in a stadium_   
_Who can touch me cause I'm_   
_I'm made of fire_   
_Who can stop me tonight_   
_I'm hard wired_   
_You make me feel invincible_

(St. Elmo's fire (Man in motion) by John Parr)

_Growin' up_   
_You don't see the writin' on the wall_   
_Passin' by_   
_Movin' straight ahead you knew it all_   
_But maybe sometime if you feel the pain_   
_You'll find you're all alone_   
_Everything has changed_

_Play the game_   
_You know you can't quit until it's won_   
_Soldier on_   
_Only you can do what must be done_   
_You know in some way_   
_You're a lot like me_   
_You're just a prisoner_   
_And you're tryin' to break free_

_CHORUS:_

_I can see a new horizon_   
_Underneath the blazin' sky_   
_I'll be where the eagle's_   
_Flyin' higher and higher_   
_Gonna be your man in motion_   
_All I need is a pair of wheels_   
_Take me where my future's lyin'_   
_St. Elmo's Fire_

_Oooh..._

_Burnin' up_   
_Don't know just how far that I can go_   
_(Just how far I go)_   
_Soon be home_   
_Only just a few miles down the road_   
_I can make it_   
_I know I can_   
_You broke the boy in me_   
_But you won't break the man_

_(CHORUS)_

_I can climb the highest mountain_   
_Cross the wildest sea_   
_I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me_   
_Burnin' in me_

_Just once in his life_   
_A man has his time_   
_And my time is now_   
_And I'm comin' alive_

_I can hear the music playin'_   
_I can see the banners fly_   
_Feel like you're back again_   
_And hope ridin' high_   
_Gonna be your man in motion_   
_All I need is a pair of wheels_   
_Take me where my future's lyin'_   
_St. Elmo's Fire_

_(CHORUS)_

_I can climb the highest mountain_   
_Cross the wildest sea_   
_I can feel St. Elmo's Fire burnin' in me_

_Burnin'_   
_Burnin' in me_   
_I can feel it burnin'_   
_Oooh, burnin' inside of me_

(Stand by You by Rachel Platten)

_Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven_

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine_   
_And scars—show me all the scars you hide_   
_And hey, if your wings are broken_   
_Please take mine so yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_   
_And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_   
_And, love, if your wings are broken_   
_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_   
_And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_   
_And, love, if your wings are broken_   
_We can brave through those emotions, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_   
_And faith—I think faith is having a reason_   
_And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_   
_Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_   
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_   
_And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_   
_And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_   
_'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through, come on_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_   
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Love, you're not alone_   
_Oh, I'm gonna stand by you_   
_Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven_   
_Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you_

(Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding)

_You're the light, you're the night_   
_You're the colour of my blood_   
_You're the cure, you're the pain_   
_You're the only thing I wanna touch_   
_Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

_You're the fear, I don't care_   
_'Cause I've never been so high_   
_Follow me to the dark_   
_Let me take you past our satellites_   
_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

_So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_   
_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Fading in, fading out_   
_On the edge of paradise_   
_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_   
_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_   
_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do_   
_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_I'll let you set the pace_   
_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_   
_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)_   
_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)_   
_Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh)_   
_Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do_   
_What are you waiting for?_

(Everytime we touch by Cascada)

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
(in my dream)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
Without you, it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
(that I cry)  
The good and the bad times: we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

(On top of the world by Imagine Dragons)

_If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here  
'cause they just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_

_I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world  
I'm on top of the world  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile  
Been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

_I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then  
but then again I couldn't have  
'cause I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world  
I'm on top of the world  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile  
Been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world  
I'm on top of the world  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile  
Been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now_

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now_

_'Cause I'm on top of the world  
I'm on top of the world  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile  
Been holding it in for a while  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_

~~~000

"Well everything is cleaned up now," said Jazz.

"Good. I'm ready for bed," said Cora. She saw her brother. "Optimus, can you carry me? I'm too tired."

"Of course," said Optimus. He scooped his sister up, heading out to his truck. When they were almost there, he stopped for a bit. "Cora?"

"Yes?" Cora asked, looking up.

"Do you... nevermind," Optimus dismissed. "It doesn't matter right now. You should get some sleep. I'll take you to bed when we get home."


	9. Chapter 9

Cogman snickered as he walked away from the newly wedded's car, well Bumblebee's car. Cora threw him a knowing glance, turning away as if she didn't see anything. She laughed on the inside, knowing that this was going to be good. Cogman straightened out his suit, taking his sister by the arm and leading her to the car with Bumblebee behind.

"Your ride is ready little sister," Cogman said. "And no canoodling yet."

"I'll see you later Cogman," Nightsun said, kissing her brother's cheek. "Let's go Bee."

Cora went up to Cogman, laughing as the two drove away. Cogman smirked, knowing that his sister would be furious with him when they found out what he did.

"I can't believe we did this," Cora said.

"And they will be in the mountains before they even realize," said Cogman.

~~~000

Bumblebee finished setting up the tent as Nightsun stirred the fire. The scout took out two hot dog roasters, the hot dogs, buns, and condiments for them. Nightsun shivered with the growing darkness. It was evening and already it was getting chilly.

"I'll be back Bee. I'm going to get my sweater from the car," said Nightsun.

She opened the car door and grabbed her sweater, noticing something on the floor. In fact there was a lot of it. She looked some more and saw that they were condom packets. She leaned forward, moving her hand to support herself as she reached for one to inspect it. Her hand touched something rubbery. Nightsun lifted up the condom in horror, seeing it was used with the thick, white liquid in it. She screamed and dropped it in disgust.

"Nightsun! What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, coming over to his wife.

"You are so gross!" Nightsun shouted, smacking him. "Why?!"

"What?" Bumblebee rubbed his sore arm.

"The condoms and the used one!" Nightsun clarified. "Grooooossssss!"

Bumblebee was confused, looking in the back seat. He was horrified to see what his wife was talking about. He stuttered, knowing fully well that he did not have those in the car earlier.

"I swear I didn't put them there honey," Bumblebee said. He picked up an unopened one. "But it would be good. I don't think we are ready for kids yet."

"Really?! I can't believe you would say that," said Nightsun.

"Well we should go eat and then get ready for tonight. I hear from Cora it is supposed to be cold," said Bee.

"Cora," Nightsun whispered. "That glitch."

~~~000

Cora sat heavily on her bed, stretching as she yawned. It was a tiring day. Optimus had said he would take care of everything so she could sleep. With all the finals coming up, Cora had been studying hard. Her phone buzzed on the desk. She answered it.

"Hello?" Cora asked.

" _You jerk! You're lucky you aren't here right now!"_

"Night? What's wrong?" Cora asked, trying hard not to snort. She couldn't give it away yet.

" _There were fragging condoms in the backseat. And a used one! Why would you do that?!"_

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Cora lied. "Honestly Night, you think I would do such a prank?"

" _Yes! Yes you would!"_

"I would ask your dear older brother," said Cora. "He might know."

The line went dead. Cora looked at her phone, shrugging before crawling under her blanket and turning on the fan. She snuggled in close, holding the red bear from Ironhide as a sly grin crept onto her face. Oh boy, her best friend had no idea.

~~~000

Bumblebee watched his exhausted wife. He had no idea how she could be, given that she had randomly decided to spike him, not that he was complaining. Nightsun was the more dominant one in their relationship, the scout obeying her orders. He stroked her hair that laid on his chest, looking up at the tent dome. They had left part of the rain cover off to look at the stars.

'Primus I am so lucky to have such a wonderful woman to be my wife.'

The scout slowly fell asleep. The sun came up quickly and warmed up the tent as a wake up call to the couple. Nightsun got up first, looking at Bee with a mischievous look.

"So my dear Bee, do you enjoy being spiked?" Nightsun asked.

"Uh... I... um... yeah actually," Bumblebee stuttered out, a red blush coming to his cheeks.

"We should do it again before we leave today. I got some people to hit," said Nightsun.

Bumblebee swallowed at that statement. It drove him crazy like a drug when she dominated. He became addicted to her, yearning her taste too.

~~~000

Cogman laughed and sprinted away. His sister had come into the house and slapped his arm. She did the same thing with Cora, scolding the two of them for playing such a prank. Cora had finally spilled that she was in on the action, too tempted not to participate.

Bumblebee sagged that it wasn't him this time on the receiving end of her hand. Well in the way that the two were. He didn't mind being on the end of her hand in a different way. Optimus chuckled at his sister's predicament as she sat there on her knees and apologized. The leader's laugh died down as he remembered what he planned to do because... The Prime shook his head.

"Something wrong Prime?" Bumblebee asked.

"Cora has been seeing Megatron relationship wise. Prowl caught them kissing after court," Optimus said quietly. He trusted his scout with his life, as well as the other Autobots, but only select few knew. "I want you to keep an eye on Cora when she goes out. She is getting too deep with Megatron and those Decepticons. I don't know what secrets she has told them. It will be harder to do since graduation is coming up for Cora and Nightsun in less than a month and a half now."

"I got you OP," said Bee. "I'll keep an eye on Cora. How long do you want me to?"

"Until she is graduated. After that, I will confront her about it and put and end to it," said Optimus. "I cannot have her fall for his false charm. He could be tricking her and I can't have her killed. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt and I could have prevented it."


	10. Chapter 10

Cora blinked when the bright lights of the stadium came into view. She looked ahead to see that they were pairing off men and women to walk together to the seats. Much to her surprise, she was partnered up with Megatron while Nightsun got partnered up with Thundercracker.

Both women scanned the crowds, seeing the Autobots and family all towards the front to their right. Cora could see the scowl her brother had at seeing who was walking her. She giggled at seeing Bumblebee throwing kisses to his wife, whining when Cogman elbowed his ribs.

All the graduates sat down and Cora zoned out. Nightsun, by the looks, had also spaced out on the long speeches. They called up names by rows and presented the degrees. Before long, the ceremony was over. Cora got engulfed into the crowd, feeling as Megatron briefly kissed her, whispering that he was going out with the Decepticons to celebrate.

Cora nodded before grabbing Nightsun and heading outside to meet up with her family. Ratchet took two strings of $1 bills, placing them on each woman and telling them how proud he was. Both hugged the old medic as thanks.

'I did it Dad. I wish you were here to see me, see us now,' Cora thought, thinking back to Ironhide.

"If I didn't know better, I would say we were strippers," Cora said.

"Stripper?" Bumblebee asked, not having been really paying attention.

"You are very lucky you are already married to her," Cogman growled. The scout shrunk down a bit.

"Dad, can I go meet up with some friends? I wanna go tell them congratulations on their hard work paid off," Cora said quietly.

"Of course my dear," said Ratchet. Cora kissed his cheek in thanks before slipping off. "She's grown up just fine 'Hide. I have a feeling she'll find her soul mate soon. We raised her good."

"Where did Cora run off to?" Nightsun asked, catching Optimus' attention.

"She went to go see a few friends. She's a big girl remember? She doesn't need to be watched all the time," said Ratchet. "She knows she can tell us if there is any danger. I'm mainly talking to you Orion. I know you've been having her stalked."

"I'm just looking out for her Ratchet. I worry for her," Optimus defended.

"You are so paranoid. She is just fine and probably in good hands," said Nightsun. "I've seen these friends in class. They're cool. Don't know who they are but I've seen them from a distance."

~~~000

Megatron lifted up his glass of high grade, raising it in cheers. The gang cheered and raised their own glass. The party had been going good and was nearing the end. Starscream gave Skyfire a sloppy, drunk kiss, moaning as he rubbed up against the larger man. Skyfire held his lover, ceasing the movements before he did something he would regret later on.

Cora sipped the rest of her drink, feeling calm as the caffeine settled in. Megatron grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the rec room. They headed to his room, the leader pulling her into his lap as he sat down on his bed. Cora passionately kissed Megatron, running her hands along his back. Megatron in turn ran his hands up her shirt and to her breasts, massaging them lovingly.

Both shirts fell to the floor, Megatron rolling them over to hover above his lover. He kissed down her face and to her neck. Cora smiled down, stroking his oh soft hair.

"I love you Cora. I love you so much," Megatron muttered against her flesh.

"I love you too," Megatron said.

"Frag me Megatron," Cora whispered, her eyes glinting in the light.

~~~000

"Well, it's official Night," said Bumblebee as he pulled off his shirt. "You don't have school anymore. Which means you are all mine."

"Yep," said Nightsun, winking as she lazed on the bed. "I'm tired Bee, but I'm not at the same time."

"I can take care of that," Bumblebee said seductively. "C'here. I want you to frag me."

~~~000

Cora woke up the next morning feel good. She got up from Megatron's chest, getting dressed and going to find food. Shockwave was cooking breakfast, serving it to the woman with a smile. He seemed more happy than normal. Megatron came in groggily after a few minutes, thanking the scientist when a plate of food was set in front of him.

"You seem more cheery Shockwave," Megatron said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's changed."

"I got some results back. Soundwave is pregnant again," said Shockwave. "He is about two months along."

"Congrats you two," said Cora. "You two planned out any names yet?"

"Girl: Serenade. Boy: Talis," said Soundwave, unconsciously rubbing his stomach. "Twins: excited for new sibling. Pregnancy: planned."

Megatron nodded, finishing up the rest of his food. He pushed the plate aside and stretched in the fashion similar to a cat. Cora finished up too and looked to her boyfriend.

"Hey Megatron, can we go to the cemetery?" she asked meekly. "I wanna go see father."

"Of course my dear," said Megatron. "It is still early so the Autobots won't be around. We should go now," said Megatron.

~~~000

Ratchet parked his ambulance, getting out and pulling out two roses, a red one and a white one. He went to the grave site he had chosen with his mate before they enrolled in the military for the war. He looked at Ironhide's name next to his own, both wanting to be buried together. The old medic knelt down, placing the roses down with reverence.

"Hello 'Hide," said Ratchet. "I don't really know what to say. It's been two months now? I lost count. I am doing fine, living each day until it is my time to join you. I miss you terribly of course, wishing you were here. It is getting slightly heated with Orion's hate towards Megatron. He doesn't know about Cora's relationship with him."

The medic sat down, leaning against the engraved rock. He looked up at the darkened sky that was slowly becoming lighter. He closed his eyes, envisioning Ironhide in his mind, a small smile coming to his lips.

"I love you 'Hide," Ratchet said.

The medic didn't know how long he had been there. He was surprised to hear his name, but didn't move. He opened his eyes, looking up to see a silhouette of a person in the morning light. The person had another with them, the first one repeating his name like a mantra, each one getting more desperate. He felt himself get picked up and carried to a vehicle. Whoever held him was nice and warm, almost like Ironhide. He fell back asleep.

~~~earlier

"Hmm, that's odd," Megatron said, stopping behind the ambulance. "It looks like Ratchet is here."

Cora got out and went to the headstone, seeing her father resting up against it. Her breath hitched when she didn't see him move.

"Ratchet? Hey Ratchet wake up," Cora said. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Dad? Dad, c'mon wake up. Daddy please! I can't lose you too. Daddy!"

"He looks really tired. We should take him to Hook, make sure nothing is wrong. I don't know how Prime will react if I showed up at the hospital with Ratchet unconscious in my arms," said Megatron.

"Will Hook have the equipment?" Cora asked. Megatron stopped for a moment.

"I don't know. Let me make a call," the leader said, walking away a bit. Cora continued to try to get Ratchet awake. He questioned his medic and sighed in relief. "Cora, Hook can look at your father. Let's bring him in. You will have to drive my car while I take his."

Megatron lifted up the medic, taking him to the back of the ambulance. He set the elder onto the medical gurney, strapping him in before leading the way back. The ride was a rather short one, the Constructicon medic waiting for them in the garage. He took the other medic into his medical bay, taking some scans. Cora stood by with Megatron nearby as support, waiting for the results.

"He's just fine. Exhausted like the Pit, but he will live. I'll keep him here and watch his vitals in case anything changes," said Hook.

"Oh good," said Cora. Her phone buzzed and she answered, seeing it was her best friend. "Hey Night, what's up?"

" _Do you and Megs wanna come over later on? I was going to celebrate us graduating since you two lovebirds left early."_

"Sounds like fun. We'll be there," said Cora.

" _Sweet. I need to go grab a few things."_

"What was that about?" the man asked.

"Nightsun wants the three of us to hang out in celebration of our graduation," said Cora. "We'll be at her place in a bit. For now, I want some cuddling with a good movie."

~~~000

Nightsun opened the door, dragging the two inside. She shoved a few cans of high grade into their hands, having already drank three.

"Drink those and wait for it to set in. Then the fun begins," Nightsun ordered. The two obeyed and felt the caffeine high kick in. Nightsun gave each of them a cardboard steering wheel and sat down with one in her hands. "Now for real life Mario Karts."

The black-haired woman played the theme song for Mario Kart. When the countdown finished, they scooted across the floor in a race around the front room of the house. The laughed and Megatron ended up in the lead. The door opened just as Megatron won the race with Nightsun in second tied with Cora. The three looked to see Bumblebee walk in, completely shocked.

"M-Megatron?! What is he doing here?!" Bumblebee shouted. Nightsun got up and covered his mouth.

"You are going to be silent about this Bumblebee, or else... Well you already know what I will do to you," Nightsun said. She waited for Bumblebee to nod in agreement. She kissed him. "Good boy. Now you should record our little race, but make a copy of it and edit Megatron out. We don't need fighting, now do we?"

Bumblebee shook his head. He knew to obey his wife more than his leader. He was due in giving a report about Cora's activity soon. The scout drank some high grade too, getting in on the action and recording. With another race, Megatron ended up in last place with Bee, Cora in second, and Nightsun in first. After their caffeine high, Bumblebee got to work on editing the video and uploading it to his YouTube profile. He sent copies of the original to Cora and Megatron, keeping the first one in a secret place to have it hidden.

Nightsun thanked Bee for doing that for her, making sure that if he squealed about Megatron, that Cogman and her would make his life hell. Cora rubbed at her eyes, feeling tired after the day's activity.

"We should get back to my base and check up on Ratchet," said Megatron, lifting her up bridal style. "Nightsun, it was fun racing with you and Cora, even if it was ridiculous."

"Come by again Megs. You're fun to hang out with," said Nightsun. "I want some fun now with Bee. Did you know he loves being spiked?"

Bumblebee covered his wife's mouth. "And that's enough of that. Bye Megatron."

Bumblebee shut the door quickly, face red and hot. Megatron shook his head, putting Cora into the passenger seat. He drove back to the Nemesis and headed to the medibay with Cora in his arms. Ratchet was sitting up in the medical bed, talking with Hook about medical stuff as the medic checked over Motormaster's healing wound.

"Hi daddy," Cora said tiredly. "I tired."

"You sound tired," said Ratchet.

"We had a fun day with Nightsun and Prime's scout when he came. Luckily he can't handle high grade and one can was enough for him. We will have to show you later what we did," said Megatron. "I think you should take her home if Hook has cleared you."

"He's fine to go Megatron," said Hook. "And Motormaster is healing up just fine. He'll be a bit sore still, but the wound is all scar now."

"That is good," said Megatron.

Ratchet got up and walked with the Decepticon leader to his ambulance. Megatron set Cora inside and opened the door for Ratchet. The medic thanked the man.

"Just head out that way and you'll reach the street. I'm sure you know how to get home from there," said Megatron.

"Thank you again Megatron," said Ratchet. "'Hide was right in giving you his blessing before his death. I will also give you mine for when you choose to ask her to marry you. Don't worry about Orion."

Megatron nodded and stepped back to let the vehicle go by. He thought on the topic of marrying Cora. Probably when things between the two gangs have cooled down. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, similar to before Ironhide died. He dreaded that feeling, knowing it had something to do with Prime and his girlfriend.

'Don't worry love, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'

~~~000

Optimus sprinted out the door when he saw the ambulance pull up. He had gotten a report from First Aid that Ratchet had gone missing without a trace. They searched all over town with no luck. He hugged Ratchet tightly when the medic went to the passenger side of his vehicle to let Cora out. Ratchet was surprised by Optimus' reaction to him coming home, not having had this since the two were little children.

"Thank Primus you are safe," Optimus muttered.

"Orion? Is something the matter?" Ratchet asked.

"First Aid had told Prowl that you went missing without a trace. We looked everywhere and couldn't find you," said Optimus. "Bumblebee said that Cora was with him and Nightsun, but we couldn't find you. I was worried the Decepticons had gotten to you or worse."

"I'm just fine Orion. I fell asleep and a fellow medic looked after me. I had exhausted myself," said Ratchet. "Cora met up with me. I have her right now."

Cora got out and trudged to her brother, climbing up his large form and snuggling in.

"Teleport me to my bed, just like when I was a kid," said Cora. She fell asleep in Optimus' arms.

"Let's get inside," said Ratchet.

Optimus took Cora up to her bed, setting her down before heading back to the kitchen. He put dinner on the table, saving some for when Cora woke up. The two ate in silence, letting the tension build up.

"Orion?" The man hummed in response. "Why are against the Decepticons so much? I have seen what they do and have had a few as patients when they were younger. They were indeed abused by relatives. They have told me and I have reported it to the police, but nothing was done."

Orion set his fork down, a distant look appearing on his face. He knew that his father would never lie to him. The large man swallowed his food, looking into ancient eyes.

"Megatron is ruthless in dealing with people. I have never seen anything of abusing from his victims, only he and his followers. But... I have seen their scars and not from battle. Their story may be true, but taking matters into their own hands is not the way to do things," said Optimus. "Prowl has mentioned to me that many officers were removed. He had looked through the records and has gone through the evidence and papers of abuse, all being members of the Decepticons. They are becoming dangerous and I need to stop them."

"Yet the small boys, Motormaster and his younger siblings, are the most recent members. I had examined them myself after court with their permission, seeing for myself that they were telling the truth. Motormaster is lucky to be alive and with no lasting effects of being shot. Why wasn't anything done then?"

"I don't know. I just don't trust them father. Especially with Cora. I fear they will do something to her and I will blame myself because I did not protect her."

"And your Autobots are no different from them. You are all human, even with different pasts and perspectives. You can get along with the Decepticons and make peace. I know Cora has told me that they had saved her various times. Obsidian Onyx is a serial killer and his next targets were Nightsun and Cora. If the Decepticons hadn't shown up, then they would be dead too. Bumblebee had shown up after the killer had been immobilized. You should think about it. I'm sure Megatron will make peace with a few terms."

"I'll think about it. It's getting late. You should go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:   
> I run to you by Lady Antebellum

Optimus walked out of his room, stretching as he went into the kitchen. Ratchet had just finished putting the last things in the picnic basket and two blankets. The family would be going to the park with Nightsun, Bumblebee, and Cogman. Cora knew that Megatron and a few others would be there for a daily walk. Starscream thought it would be good to bring Skyfire along with to help the traumatized man.

"All set dad," Cora said, coming in from outside. "The van is started and Night is waiting over there for us. Bee is gonna be late."

"Good. Orion, can you grab the cooler?" Ratchet asked, pointing to the blue cooler filled with ice and drinks as he grabbed the basket and blankets.

The trio loaded up in Ironhide's van and headed to the park. Cora parked the vehicle and opened the door for her father. They got their things and Cora led them to where Nightsun and Cogman were at under a tree. Cogman got things set up, laying out the blankets and preparing the lunch.

"Wanna see me climb that tree?" Nightsun asked, pointing up.

"Sure," said Cora.

Nightsun jumped up, climbing up into the tree and hiding in the leaves. Cora looked up, barely able to see her friend. A voice started singing, Cogman humming to the tune as he worked. Cora shook her head. It sounded like two people were singing above her, but that couldn't be right.

_I run from hate_   
_I run from prejudice_   
_I run from pessimists_   
_But I run too late_

_I run my life_   
_Or is it running me_   
_Run from my past_   
_I run too fast_   
_Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_   
_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_   
_Into a new disaster_   
_So, I run to you_   
_I run to you, baby_   
_When it all starts coming undone_   
_Baby, you're the only one I run to_   
_I run to you_

_We run on fumes_   
_Your life and mine_   
_Like the sands of time_   
_Slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_   
_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_   
_Into a new disaster_   
_So, I run to you_   
_I run to you, baby_   
_When it all starts coming undone_   
_Baby, you're the only one I run to_   
_I run to you_

_Oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_   
_Into a new disaster_   
_So, I run to you_   
_I run to you, baby_   
_When it all starts coming undone_   
_Baby, you're the only one I run to_   
_I run to you_   
_I run to you_

_I run to you_   
_I run to you girl_

_I always run to you_   
_Run to you_   
_Run to you_

"Hey sorry I'm late to the party," Bumblebee said, jogging up to the group. "Where's Nightsun?"

Cora pointed up into the tree. Bumblebee nodded and climbed up. He saw his wife, sitting on a limb and swinging her legs. He noticed her hair was reversed in colors. Shrugging it off, the scout came up behind her and hugged her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing the soft flesh as a hand traveled up her chest.

"Again!?"

Bumblebee whipped his head to see the black-haired woman with a white ring staring at him in anger. He looked back to the woman he held, seeing the white hair with a black ring. He put two and two together and jerked back, falling out of the tree on his way. Two beings dropped out as well, Nightsun huffing.

"Hello Solar," Cogman greeted, glancing at his doppleganger sisters.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked the downed scout.

"He's cheating on me again. First the statue and now my twin," Nightsun said. "Stupid jerk."

"Night, I didn't know you had a twin. I thought you had just dyed your hair. I didn't mean it," Bumblebee said, getting to his knees and crawling to her. "Please let me make it up. Do whatever you want."

"At home I will," said Nightsun, a glint in her eye. "Be prepared."

Optimus couldn't tear his eyes off the new woman. Her hair covered one of her eyes, leaving the left one exposed. Along her eye was a scar, popping out against the orange iris color. She wore a white dress, smiling at the group, specifically the yellow scout that made a move on her. There was slight sadisticness in her eye at seeing Bumblebee whimper and submit.

Ratchet knew that look well that Optimus wore. Love at first sight. He had the same look when he first met Ironhide. Thinking about the war veteran made his heart ache in need.

"Lunch is ready," Cogman said.

"Sweet! I am starving," Solar said, digging into two sandwiches and chips. "I'm Solar Eclipse by the way."

"Nice to meet you Solar," said Ratchet. "My name is Ratchet and this is my son Orion Pax. He goes by Optimus Prime now."

"Been a long time Solar," Cora said. "Haven't seen you since we were really little."

"Yeah. I've been here and there. Depends really," said Solar. She flashes a smile at Optimus, who blushed madly and hid his face.

"It is an honor," Optimus mumbled, cursing himself for being so shy.

The group ate their lunch with small talks. Bumblebee stayed a fair distance from his angered wife, head kept down. Cogman slightly glared when Optimus would oogle his sister. Ratchet got up and stretched.

"I need a walk. Cora, why don't you join me?" Ratchet asked.

"Okay dad," Cora said. "Orion, you should stay and get to know Solar."

"Great idea," said Ratchet. "It has been a long time since it was just the two of us talking."

Ratchet hooked his arm with Cora's, heading off one of the many trails running throughout the park. The others were well out of sight within a few minutes. After half an hour, Cora and Ratchet ran into the Decepticons. Megatron greeted his girlfriend with a loving kiss and bowing his head in respect to the elder medic. The other men did the same, smiling at them.

"How is the child Soundwave?" Cora asked.

"Fetus: growing normally. Soundwave: excited," the man said.

"Hook has been giving Soundwave check-ups two-three times a week in case there are any problems," said Shockwave, his hand going to where his child grew. Ratchet looked at the couple strangely. "Soundwave is a hermaphrodite. Rumble and Frenzy are his children after being raped 7 years ago. It is a miracle really, and a blessing for our mismatched family."

"May I?" Ratchet asked. Soundwave nodded. The medic moved a hand to Soundwave's upper pelvis, feeling the bump where the child grew. He smiled at the feeling, knowing full well that there was a child there. "I don't feel anything wrong. Hook is a good medic. He will take good care of you."

"Ratchet, would you like to help with the birth when it is time?" Shockwave asked.

"Of course," said Ratchet. "I'm sure Hook will appreciate the help. And how is Skyfire? I heard what happened?"

"Slowly recovering," said Starscream. "I have been helping him with certain... things. He is slowly coming back to his normal self. He doesn't talk much. He was the only one alive. That piece of slag used him for his own pleasure."

Ratchet scanned over the larger man, seeing the many scars, but some light in his eyes. He nodded in approval.

"Activities like this will be good for his mental state," said Ratchet. "Keep it up."

"Megatron, can we go bowling again? Ratch' can join us too," Cora said. "I'm thinking later on tonight. We'll get everyone there."

"Sounds wonderful," said Megatron.

~~~000

Cogman packed everything away in Ironhide's van. Bumblebee was dragged home by Nightsun for revenge on cheating again. Optimus played with the keys for a bit, still not looking to the very attractive woman across from him.

"Listen, I ain't one for stalling or prolonging stuff. So just take me to your place and we can talk there. I hate being out in the sun for too long," said Solar. Optimus nodded quickly.

He drove back to his house, texting Ratchet and Cora that he left with Solar and to contact him when they were ready to go home. Once in the driveway, Optimus opened his door and then Solar's. The two went inside the cool house since summer was ending soon. Solar whistled as she looked around. She turned back to Optimus.

"Where's your room?" she asked. Optimus pointed down the stairs, yelping as he was dragged into his bedroom and thrown onto the bed. "Now let's talk."

Optimus blushed harder as the woman climbed on top of him, giving him a very deep, passionate kiss. The Autobot leader was stunned, frozen as the other's tongue explored his mouth and lips. Slowly, he melted into his first kiss, enjoying how it felt. Why hadn't he done this earlier? He had seen Ratchet and Ironhide kiss many times, sometimes heated and needy or just plain loving and gentle. He never thought he would have the need to kiss, but that desire had been sparked up.

His heart sped up as the kiss continued. They both moaned softly before parting for breath. Solar smirked down at the man, having had her eye on him for weeks now. She went back to her canoodling, licking at his skin before diving for his neck. Optimus cried out as his sensitive neck was attacked. He gripped the bed sheets, arching slightly at the new feeling. What was this? He had never felt anything like this. Well he had a brief moment with it while accidently walking in on Ironhide attacking Ratchet's neck with kisses and licks in their bedroom to drop off some mail.

The sight was arousing and Optimus took a cold shower to help clear his head. With the knowledge that Prowl gave him, even Cora had partaken in making out with Megatron. Optimus pushed that thought aside. He would still do something about that and approach Cora about that. She was finished with school almost three months ago, so that should be enough time to prepare himself for what he must do.

"Mine," Solar growled, hands going up his shirt. There was no way she was the submissive one.

"Ah!" Optimus shuddered as pleasure took over his warm body. He enjoyed these touches, his own hands traveling up and down her back. He switched positions, now hovering over her as he kissed her. Optimus didn't hear the door open and a war cry. The leader cried out when he was thrown off and out the window.

"There will be no fonduing or canoodling on my watch," Cogman snarled, eying the leader. Solar giggled and patted Cogman before sending him away. Optimus crawled back through the window, looking sheepish. He was certain they were alone in the house.


	12. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover for Human AU


	13. Art 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Megatron
> 
> All artwork is done by my friend Disneyismysoul. They are her work.


	14. Art 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightsun and Solar eyes
> 
> Disneyismysoul owns all artwork.


	15. Art 4




	16. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to get around to this chapter. Sorry too so long for it. Working on other stories too. So most of you know I have been going through some medical problems. My health has gotten worse and I had to go in Sunday night. They are gonna do an ultrasound and some other scan a week after that min to check out my gallbladder, since that is what is hurting the most. So hoping for some answers after more than 2 years of this going on. But I still remember you all, even if it takes me longer to update.

Main Pairings:

MegatronxCora

Child(s): Avery

BumblebeexNightsun

Child(s):

RatchetxIronhide

Child(s): Optimus (adopted), Cora (adopted)

StarscreamxSkyfire

Child(s):

PerceptorxBeachcomber

Kinda RatchetxWheeljack

Child(s): Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Slag

ProwlxJazz

HoundxMirage

SoundwavexShockwave

Child(s): Rumble, Frenzy, pets (Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzaw)

Warnings: Death, blood, gore, violence, fluff, kissing, mentions of sex, pregnancy, Cybertronian swearing, forbidden love and anything else I forgot to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters and my friend owns hers.

* * *

"Hello?"

"What's up?"

Nightsun grinned at the prolonged question.

"What's up?" Nightsun asked.

"Nothing. What you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Wanna go swimming with me, Orion, and Solar? The pool closer today before fall comes."

"Sure. Let me go grab Bee."

Nightsun hung up and skipped into her shared bedroom, pulling out their swimsuits. Bumblebee sat up on the bed, looking at his wife.

"What you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"We are going to the pool before it closes. OP, Cora, and Solar are going," said Nightsun. "Let's go."

The couple get into the yellow VW and headed off. They pulled into a stall just as the other three went out to the entrance. Nightsun dragged Bumblebee with her, letting go to hug her twin and best friend.

The group went in, Cora reserving a shaded table for them. She looked around, spotting the shower and quickly getting soaked. When the woman jumped into the pool, she was surprised to come face-to-face with a soaked Starscream.

"Oops. Sorry Starscream," said Cora.

"It is fine. Oh lookie, Prime is here," Starscream said. Cora looked to see Optimus, Bumblebee, Solar, and Nightsun at one side of the pool while the Decepticons and civilians were on the other end. Cora and Starscream were right in the middle.

Optimus looked tense, glaring at Starscream, ready to pounce if anything happened. The pool owner came out, standing at the edge and glaring at both sides.

"Now I don't want no trouble. If there is any fighting whatsoever, I will call the police. So get along with each other," he said. No one moved. "Well go on. Ain't nobody gonna bite."

"Of course Mr. Wyatt. Come on your big chickens!" Cora shouted to her friends. She held her hand out to Starscream who took it and shook.

"You heard him Decepticons. Play nice now," Megatron said. A young child hung onto his arm. One that wasn't a Decepticon. "Let's go play, shall we?"

"Yay!"

"Go tell your foster parents so they don't worry," said Megatron.

"You always did good here Megs. At least in this part of town. I haven't seen the kids leave you yet," said Mr. Wyatt.

"They have been saying their thanks. Even the parents who took them in are grateful for saving them," said Megatron. He smirked as Optimus walked over. "This is neutral ground Prime. I do not want trouble. There are many kids here."

"Of course Megatron. I will be watching you to make sure you don't do anything funny," said Optimus.

"I should say the same to you," said Megatron. "I shall talk later Mr. Wyatt. I need to check on Skyfire and Soundwave."

"Tell ole Sounders congrats. Same with Shockwave. If they need help with the kid, I can do all that i can," said Mr. Wyatt, leaving the groups to go inside and watch.

"Another reason why. Skyfire is still recovering mentally and Soundwave is pregnant again. Shockwave will not be pleased if anything happened to his husband," said Megatron before walking off when the child from earlier came back.

Nightsun waded away from Bumblebee, bumping into someone else, a very naked and hairy chest. She looked up to see a man that she recalled that worked with the wolf pups back in college, but couldn't remember his name.

"Sorry," said Nightsun. "I'm Nightsun."

"Steeljaw," the man said. Nightsun studied him. His grey hair was like a wolf's ears. He was quite handsome, but not for her. He grabbed her right hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Uh, same," Nightsun said awkwardly. "How are the wolf pups?"

"They are doing just fine. They grow each day and getting so much bigger," said Steeljaw with pride like they were his own children.

"That is good to hear. We haven't really been able to go up and help with being busy ourselves," said Nightsun.

"Off topic but, would you like to go out with me lovely?" Steeljaw asked, a look in his eyes that Nightsun didn't like.

"Uh, no," she said, trying to get away but he still held her hand.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because she is taken. By me," Bumblebee said, coming up to help his wife.

"Besides, you lay a single finger on my sister again, you sir, will regret it deeply," said Cogman.

"I apologize. I didn't realize she was taken," said Steeljaw, bowing a bit.

~~~000

Megatron made sure Optimus or any other Autobots wasn't looking before going up to Cora and kissing her briefly.

"Hello my dear," Megatron purred. "I was hoping you would come."

"Me too," said Cora with a smile.

"Should I kidnap you for a while when you are finished?" Megatron suggested with a hint of seductiveness.

"Hmmm...…. please do," said Cora, getting at what he was getting at.

"Very well then my dear," said Megatron. He kissed her again just before Optimus looked over at Cora, who jumped out of the pool, water dripping off her as she sauntered off to the table to grab her towel. Megatron talked to Starscream that he would be leaving in a bit and to play with the children with Skyfire and Soundwave.

"Awe but why?" The kids asked Megatron when he said he was leaving to get some work done.

"I am sorry little ones, but I must go do my duty to make sure you all stay safe," said Megatron. His voice lowered a bit and he smiled. "Besides, I believe you should go get Starscream and Skyfire. They are over there by Soundwave. Just remember to be careful and no splashing."

"Okay!"

The kids swam over to Starscream, tackling him and pulling him under with them. Skyfire was about to go help his boyfriend when he surfaced with a laugh and tickling the kids. Soundwave and Skyfire grinned at seeing the man play with the kids and getting them to laugh. Megatron snuck away, waving Optimus off when the leader glared at him.

"Let's get going!" Nightsun said suddenly, scaring Cora. "Come on Cora, ice cream time! You, me, and Bee! I'm leaving my sister up to Optimus."

"Oh that will be fun," said Cora.

She looked over to see Solar making a move on Optimus, bringing him under the water with her. The three got away, heading to the ice cream parlor just down the street after pulling on their clothes when they mostly dried off. The two women got triple scoops, Nightsun sharing with Bee and getting whipped cream on his mouth and nose before licking it off. Cora giggled before finishing hers up and paying.

"I'm going to take a walk around," said Cora. "See you two later?"

"You bet!" Nightsun said, hyper from the sugar. "Be safe out there!"

"I will," said Cora with a laugh.

The woman didn't have far to walk before she met Megatron up at the Decepticon HQ. The Decepticon leader pulled her to his bedroom, closing and locking the door before pushing her onto the bed. Cora didn't fight, moaning as Megatron kissed her passionately. The woman ripped his shirt off, tossing it aside before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him close.

"I've missed you so much Megatron," said Cora.

"I've missed you too," Megatron said. "I love you Cora, so much."

"I love you too," said Cora.

~~~next day

Cora smiled as she woke up to find her head on Megatron's chest, listening to his heartbeat. It sounded perfect. Megatron moved around and kissed her, not caring if the sheet moved around.

"Good morning to you too," Cora giggled. She looked up into those perfect red eyes. "I need to be going soon. Dad will be wondering what is keeping me so long."

"A wise choice," said Megatron. "But first, I want you again. Then, we shall eat before you leave."

"Okay," Cora agreed. Megatron growled before moving to her again.

~~~000

"Think they are still at it or still sleeping?" Astrotrain laughed.

"Oh lookie, here they come," Blitzwing snickered, pointing to the rec room entrance. "Have fun you two?"

"Yes, actually, we did," said Cora.

"Well the Twins fixed you both up eggs and toast," said Shockwave, pointing to two plates at an empty table. "You two better go eat."

Megatron led Cora over to her seat, allowing her to sit and eat first before he started. The two would look at each other and smile or laugh a bit without saying anything, purely happy. The other Decepticons were happy as well, seeing Megatron so free and truly in joy after so long. It did them all good. Cora had a special place with them and they would do whatever they could to help her out.

"Time for me to go," said Cora. She got up and started heading out, Megatron following her with the rest. Megatron kissed her farewell, knowing she wanted to walk home. "I will see you later on."

"Is that a promise?" Megatron asked hopefully.

"Of course," said Cora. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Megatron, kissing her again before she left.

When Cora got home, she opened the door to find only her brother home.

"Hey Orion, where's dad?" Cora asked.

"At work and Cogman is with Solar," said Optimus. He got up and grabbed her arm tightly. "As for you, we are going somewhere else together."

"What? Why? Orion, let me go," Cora said, trying to get away but couldn't. "Optimus! Now."

"No Cora, I will not. This is for your own safety," said Optimus, pulling her to his truck and putting her inside and making sure she couldn't get out. "I know about you and Megatron."

Cora's heart sped up and her eyes widened. How? How did he find out? They had been so careful.

"Prowl informed me after court of you kissing him. How could you do that Cora?" Optimus asked, heading out of the small area and going into the forest. "I trusted you. I told you to stay away from them."

"And why? They are not what you keep painting them as Orion. They are so much more and they care and are kind," the woman defended. "I can choose who I hang out with Orion. You aren't the boss of me."

"But I am your older brother and I promised our parents that I would protect you," said Optimus. He blindfolded Cora and took her with him.

He walked for a couple miles before pushing Cora out of the way, a large boulder slamming into his leg. Optimus grunted, pain throbbing up in his leg. He would have to go get that checked out later by Ratchet. He got back up and limped to where he would keep Cora until he dealt with Megatron. Then his sister would be safe. Optimus opened up the door and pushed Cora in, taking off the blindfold and locking her into the room.

Cora ran to the door, pounding on it and trying to get out. The window was barred, so she couldn't escape that way. And there wasn't much there. The toilet looked like it didn't work well, the bed had torn blankets on it and no pillow, plus looked really old, and there wasn't much for food or water, enough for many three months total.

"Orion Pax, let me out! Right now you aft!" she shouted, kicking at the door. "ORION!"

"No Cora. Not until it is safe and he is gone," said Optimus.

"Don't you fragging dare! Orion now!" Cora demanded. Silence answered her, knowing he wasn't there anymore. "Megatron, please be safe. Night, I know you won't stop until you find me."

~~~a week later

"What do you mean she is missing?" Megatron asked Ratchet.

"I mean just that. She never came home after going to the pool. I don't know what happened to her," said Ratchet.

"Frag it all to the Pit! I should have walked her home!" Megatron snarled, hating himself. "She wouldn't be missing."

"Megatron, this is not your fault. We will find her. I promise," said Ratchet.

"And I will send out my Decepticons to search everywhere. I will find her and bring her back Ratchet. I promise I will, no matter what," Megatron vowed. He pulled Ratchet into a hug. "I promise upon my very life that I will bring her back home safe and sound. We will find her."

"Thank you Megatron," said Ratchet.

~~~a month later

"Still no sign of her," said Starscream. Megatron punched the wall, not caring that his hand got bruised.

"We must continue looking!" Megatron growled. "I want Cora back home with us."

"And she will be," said Shockwave.

"Cora: strong woman," Soundwave put in.

"Megatron! We have info!" said Frenzy, running in with his twin.

"OP took her away and hid her," Rumble added. "We don't know where, but we heard him telling the other Autobots. And Ratch is struggling. He is in the hospital as a patient. They said his heart was weak from the stress and worry."

"Frag," Megatron muttered. "Hook! I want you to go check up on Ratchet. The rest of you, prepare for battle. I shall meet Optimus and get her back."

~~~000

Nightsun knew that her friend was missing and helped out Ratchet where she could. And right now, she had a feeling that Cora was in the forest and she went to Ratchet. The elder medic looked at Nightsun with joy.

"Ratch, I think I know where she is at," said Nightsun. "We have to hurry. Optimus is gathering the Autobots together. Megatron demanded battle and he is going to go."

"Where?" Ratchet asked, already getting ready and ripping the IV out.

"The forest. I remember you and 'Hide mentioned a cabin out there. I think Optimus took her there," said Nightsun. "Go quickly. I will try to delay the battle the best I can. Check Teletraan 1. He will know where Optimus took her."

"Thank you Nightsun," said Ratchet, throwing on his clothes and running out to his vehicle, speeding off to the Autobot base. He hacked into the super computer, getting the location where Optimus hid Cora before racing back out to go rescue her.

~~~000

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)_

"Where is she Prime?" Megatron demanded, eyes flaring in anger. "Where is Cora?"

"That doesn't matter Megatron. She's safe from your hands," Optimus said.

"So you resort to hiding her away? She's been reported as missing for over a month! Not even Ratchet knows where she's at and it put him in danger," Megatron continued. "You don't even care for anyone but yourself. It's a miracle that they stayed with you for so long."

"Frag you Megatron!" Optimus snarled, lunging at the other man.

Bumblebee took his pregnant wife away from the battle, tying her to a tree to keep her there. The scout knew that Nightsun would try to stay with him. He couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"Bumblebee, untie me right now! I will kick your aft if you don't!" Nightsun threatened.

"You'll do that anyway," said Bee, briefly kissing her before going to help. "I'll be back Night! Stay there!"

"Bumblebee! You afthole!"

~~~000

Ratchet opened the door to the old cabin he and Ironhide used to hang out in when they were younger. He had finally gotten into Teletraan 1 to find his daughter. He would have a very stern talk with Orion. He knew there was supposed to be a fight between the two gangs, despite his protests.

"Cora? Where are you?" Ratchet called out. He heard a muffled shout below him. The basement. "Hold on sweetheart. I'm coming."

He knew that the shelter was completely secured, used only in emergencies. He pried open the rusted door, grunting when Cora tackled into him, clinging on for dear life. The woman cried, muttering things into his shirt. A particular smell caught the medic's attention, confirming what he thought the previous month before Cora was kidnapped.

"Shh, it's all right sweetheart. How are you feeling? It isn't good for you or the fetus to be in such conditions, much less for a little more than a month," said Ratchet. Cora looked up at him, wiping at her teary face.

"H-how did you know I was pregnant?" Cora asked, hand unconsciously going to her upper pelvis.

"I'm a medic Cora. It isn't hard for me to guess," said Ratchet.

"I'm sorry dad. I-I, uh, Primus," Cora stammered.

"It is all right. How far, do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"We only did it the once, both of it being our first time, that day of graduation when we celebrated about two months ago," Cora said, looking back down at her feet. "I know it is better to wait before interfacing, but we couldn't wait. I love him dad. And he loves me too. He told me that dad said that he could spend the rest of his life with me. And I want that, and so does Megatron. But Orion won't let us. I overheard about a fight that Orion put together."

"That's today. I came to get you as soon as Teletraan 1 found you before trying to stop this pointless gang war," said Ratchet. Cora burst back into tears.

"Orion will kill Megatron! I just know he will! No one knows about this but you and me," said Cora. "Dad we have to go stop this. I don't want anyone to die!"

~~~000

_Get out your guns, battles begun_  
_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If loves a fight, than I shall die_  
_With my heart on a trigger_

Megatron grunted as a solid punch landed on his jaw, snapping his head to the side. He was aware of his Decepticons trying to help him, but held back by the Autobots. The leader wiped away the blood from his split lip, frowning at the smudge of blood on his hand. He retaliated with a knee to Optimus' stomach.

Both grappled at the other, trying to gain the upper hand. Optimus' battle mask dented as he landed on the concrete. He swept his leg under Megatron, knocking the man onto his back. Megatron swiftly got back up, pinning Optimus down.

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

"Why throw your life away so recklessly?" Megatron asked.

"That's a question you should ask yourself Megatron," Optimus spat back, glaring at the man.

"You are a fool Prime. Give up this idiotic battle," Megatron tried to reason.

"Never. We will end this with your fall," said Optimus.

"You really are stupid if you believe that I will lose so easily," Megatron said. "Unlike you, I have years of fighting experience."

Optimus threw Megatron off him, rolling to his feet. Optimus flicked open a knife, the blade glinting in the light of the afternoon sunlight. Megatron grinned, bringing out a dagger hidden in his boot. He was not so foolish as not to bring a weapon into battle.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

"Are you prepared to face the consequences of your choice Prime?" Megatron taunted, gripping the handle tighter.

"You're one to talk Megatron. You've taken advantage of my sister, tainting her," Optimus said, delivering an uppercut with the knife. Megatron dodged, but got a cut on his face.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin_  
_Don't mean I'm not a believer_  
_And major Tom, will sing along_  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

Megatron's eyes narrowed. Now it was dirty fighting.

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

~~~000

"There!" Cora shouted, pointing to the battle. "Dad, pull over here!"

Ratchet screeched to a stop, both running out. Cora saw Solar trying to untie her twin. The woman went over to help out. The rope fell to the tree roots, Nightsun rubbing her wrists and stomach.

"I'mma kill that slagging piece of scrap," Nightsun scowled. "What a jerk. As much as I wanted to be tied to a tree, now was not a good time."

"Where's Orion and Megatron?" Cora asked.

"Over there in the middle of them," Nightsun said. They looked over to see both leaders bleeding.

"We have to stop them," said Cora.

Solar ran into the battle, going for the two leaders.

~~~000

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight_

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

Optimus spared a glance around him. His breath hitched when he spotted Solar running to him. It was just the right distraction. A strangled moan slipped pass his lips as cool metal entered his body.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
_And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight_  
_(Live, not just survive)_

Optimus somewhat leaned against Megatron as pain radiated through his body. Megatron looked into the Prime's eyes, showing his regret and sorrow.

"I wish it wasn't like this Prime," said Megatron. "If only you weren't so blinded by your pride. Please understand I never wanted to do this. I promised Ironhide and Ratchet that I would take care of Cora, and I intend to keep it, even with you in my way."

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight_

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

Optimus shifted his gaze away, looking for his lover. A Decepticon went towards her. The Autobot forgot about the dagger in his side, running to her. He grunted when his action drove the blade in deeper. Blood seeped pass his lips, spilling over at the corners of his mouth. A cough splattered it on his lips.

Megatron cursed and withdrew his dagger, letting Optimus free. The Autobot teetered, black coming in and out of view. The last he saw and heard was Solar, who shouted his name as he fell on his back. The words to a song came to his unconscious mind.

_We never spoke a word_  
_But every thought she had I heard_  
_From across the room_  
_We were standing face to face_  
_I couldn't find the words to say_  
_Gimme one more move_

_I don't even know her name_  
_I guess foolish pride's to blame_

_Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away_  
_And my heart won't tell my mind_  
_To tell my mouth what it should say_  
_I may have lost this battle_  
_Live to fight another day_  
_Now I'm fallin in love as she's walkin away_

_Wise man next to me did say_  
_about the one that got away_  
_Son I missed my chance_  
_Don't you let regret take place_  
_Of the dreams you have to chase_  
_Ask her to dance_  
_(Go on son)_

_You might fall down on your face_  
_Roll the dice and have some faith_

_But don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away_  
_When your heart won't tell your mind_  
_To tell your mouth what it should say_  
_May have lost this battle_  
_Live to fight another day_  
_Don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away_

_You might fall down on your face_  
_Roll the dice and have some faith_

_Don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away_  
_When your heart won't tell your mind_  
_To tell your mouth what it should say_  
_May have lost this battle_  
_Live to fight another day_  
_Don't be fallin_  
_Fallin in_  
_Fallin in love as she's walkin away_

"Megatron!"

The Decepticon looked to see Cora sprinting to him. He smiled, dropping his dagger. He met her halfway, embracing and kissing her. Cora returned the gestures, having missed it for so long.

"Thank Primus you are all right," Megatron said. "I was so worried."

"Dad rescued me as soon as he found out where I was," said Cora. "I have something to tell—"

"Ratchet! I need help!" Solar shouted for the elder medic.

Ratchet raced over, scanning his son's unconscious form. He cursed when he ripped open the shirt to look at the damage. He placed a hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hook! I need your assistance!" Ratchet shouted.

The younger medic pushed pass both sides, jogging to go help. He saw Ratchet doing his best with the bleeding. The Autobots stood speechless as a Decepticon assisted in helping their leader, having second thoughts about who they really were.

"Here, let me do that. Go get your ambulance," said Hook. "Judging from the stab entrance, it punctured his lung."

"Prowl, I need police escort! If we don't hurry, Orion will die!" Ratchet shouted.

"We should take you too Megatron. You sustained more injuries than Prime," said Hook.

"Very well," Megatron said. He looked to the gathered men and few women. "This is where hatred gets you. Autobots, I beg of you, make peace with the Decepticons! Do what Optimus Prime refused to do. We are not that different."

"As Second-in-Command, I put this feud to an end. When Optimus is out of danger, we shall make a peace treaty," said Prowl.

~~~000

"How is he dad?" Cora asked, standing as the medic entered the recovery room Megatron stayed in.

"Orion will live, but will remain in a coma. I do not know for how long," said Ratchet. He rubbed his face. "I did warn him, but fragger never listens. Hook tells me that you will be cleared in a few days Megatron. Now, I have more patients to see to."

Ratchet left the room. Megatron fiddled with the IV in his wrist. It felt strange to be in an actual hospital. The man turned to his lover sitting on the bed.

"What do you wish to tell me Cora?" Megatron asked.

"Well, uh, you see... um... I-I'm pregnant," said Cora, blushing. "I'm a little over two months along."

"Are... are you positive?" Megatron asked, completely shocked.

"Positive. I suspected in the first month, but when I was taken, I knew for sure," said Cora. "Dad confirmed it. Are you upset?"

"No. Primus no Cora, I'm not upset. I'm overjoyed. I'll be a father," said Megatron, kissing his soul mate. "We should get married before the baby arrives though. And to announce it soon to both sides."


	17. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Late Christmas chapter. Got busy. Enjoy. And with Solar and Optimus, that...…. you'll see why. My friend came up with it.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> MegatronxCora  
> Child(s): Avery
> 
> BumblebeexNightsun  
> Child(s):
> 
> RatchetxIronhide  
> Child(s): Optimus (adopted), Cora (adopted)
> 
> StarscreamxSkyfire  
> Child(s):
> 
> PerceptorxBeachcomber
> 
> Kinda RatchetxWheeljack  
> Child(s): Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Slag
> 
> ProwlxJazz
> 
> HoundxMirage
> 
> SoundwavexShockwave  
> Child(s): Rumble, Frenzy, pets (Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzaw)
> 
> Warnings: Death, blood, gore, violence, fluff, kissing, mentions of sex, pregnancy, Cybertronian swearing, forbidden love and anything else I forgot to add.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters and my friend owns hers.

"Hey Bee, why call us all together?" Beachcomber asked.

"Yeah. How is the boss doin'?" Jazz asked, wiggling around on Prowl's lap.

"Well there is about two announcements to be made," said Bumblebee. The whispers ceased as Bumblebee took the front of the crowd, all eyes of the Autobots on him. "For one, my Nightsun is carrying twins."

Loud cheers echoed around the gang. Bumblebee blushed and chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head in a shy manner. Prowl held up a hand, silencing the others before turning his attention back to Bumblebee.

"The second thing is... Optimus is still in a coma. Ratchet doesn't know when he will wake up. With it being weeks now, Ratchet is concerned that Optimus may never wake up. Solar stays with him every day," said Bumblebee.

The room was silent in mourning. They were all hoping so much that their leader would be awake. Sadly, that is not to be.

~~~000

Solar stretched a bit, looking over at Optimus to see no change at all. And Christmas was almost there. The woman looked up at a knock to see Ratchet, Cora, and Megatron there. Cora smiled at her.

"Go get some food and drink Solar," said Cora. "We'll stay with Orion for a bit."

"All right," said Solar, getting up with one last look at Optimus.

Cora pulled up some chairs next to her brother's bedside. She sat down closest to his head, grabbing his hand. Megatron sat down next to her, wincing a bit. He had just been released, placing a hand on his stomach where there was a cut. Ratchet sat on Optimus' other side, looking at his son.

"You know, I used to hate Orion with a passion," Cora said, glancing at Megatron before looking back at her brother. "He was always being controlling to me, trying to make me do what he wanted me to. I couldn't stand it or him. After our parents died, he became way to overprotective. Kidnapping me to keep me away from you proved it enough. But now it feels different. I take back the wish for him to die. It doesn't feel right without Orion there in my life."

"Oh Cora, I understand. I wish that Optimus hadn't been so blinded by his pride. I regret the battle that happened, but he wouldn't see reason," said Megatron. He hugged Cora and looked at Ratchet before shifting his gaze to the comatose man. "I believe Optimus will see his ways now and the fighting will end forever."

"I hope so," Ratchet said. "Why don't you two go ahead? I'll meet you there in a bit."

"All right dad," said Cora. She grabbed Megatron's hand before heading out the door just as Solar came back.

~~~000

Ratchet pulled up in the cemetery, already seeing Cora and Megatron there. He parked and stepped out, going to them. Megatron glanced back, nodding to Ratchet. He turned Cora around, going to one knee and cupping her hands in his own.

"Cora, I had wished to do this here, where both your fathers will be here. Even though Ironhide is no longer alive, he is still here with us," said Megatron, reaching into his pocket for a simple, silver band with purple and blue gems in it. "Cora, will you be with me for the rest of your life? Will you become my wife?"

"Yes," Cora cried, allowing Megatron to put the ring on. She hugged him tightly and cried a bit.

Ratchet smiled and looked at the headstone approvingly. He jumped a bit at feeling a familiar touch to his shoulder and hug him from behind. He knew it from anywhere. Ironhide. The ghost lightly kissed Ratchet's neck and shoulder.

"He will be an amazing husband," Ironhide whispered.

"I've missed you so much 'Hide," Ratchet muttered, leaning into the touch.

"Ah missed ya too Ratch," said Ironhide. "Ah'll always be with ya love."

Ratchet felt the ghost disappear. Now a wedding will happen and his little girl would be married and living happily. And with a child on the way. He was proud of his daughter. And knew that Ironhide was as well.

~~~000

Christmas day. Solar looked at Optimus, smiling at the idea she got. She moved the blanket and got close to Optimus' crotch, the idea perfect. And could probably wake him up.

Optimus moaned a bit. His eyes fluttered open, feeling a strange feeling coming from his... oh Primus! The leader looked down to see Solar giving him...…...

"Solar," Optimus moaned. The woman glanced up, smiling at her lover and not stopping. "Please."

"As you wish," Solar said with an evil smirk.

~~~000

"Hey everyone!" Nightsun shouted, getting the Autobots' and Decepticons' attention. "Cora has some amazing news."

"Thanks Night," said Cora, Megatron coming up next to her. "Everyone, Megatron and I will be getting married."

"A wedding, a wedding, we're gonna have a wedding," Nightsun sung, throwing her arms around her best friend and her fiancé.

The others joined in cheering at the news. The Decepticons pulled Megatron away, slapping him on the back and getting rough. Well Soundwave wasn't. Shockwave kept him away from the rough play, not wanting to take risks with his pregnant husband.

"About time Megs," Starscream said with a laugh.

"Indeed. What of you and Skyfire?" Megatron asked.

"I plan to propose soon. Skyfire is the one for me. I'm just glad that he doesn't remember what happened to him now," said Starscream, looking back at the larger man talking with Perceptor and Wheeljack about science things and equations. It will do Skyfire some good with this interaction, especially in a field of study he loved with a passion. "My time will come Megatron. Skyfire needs a bit more time before making that step."

"Of course. You don't have to rush," said Megatron. "But Skyfire couldn't have had a better lover."

"Cora! Cora, it's Orion!"

Cora looked at the sudden voice of her father. The elder man made his way through the large crowd and to Cora. The room got silent, all looking at the medic for news on Optimus.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"He's awake. Orion is awake," Ratchet panted. "I got off shift early and checked up on him. Of course Solar was there, but he will be just fine. I plan to release him soon. The only thing he will need done is some physical therapy to regain strength."

"This is wonderful!" Cora rejoiced. "When can he come home?"

"Today should be fine. I don't see why he couldn't right now. First Aid should be on duty still and can release him," said Ratchet.

"Then let's go!"

Cora grabbed Megatron and started heading out the door. Megatron laughed as Cora shoved him into his car and demanded he drive. The Decepticon had never seen Cora excited like this when it came to Optimus. At least she let the past go. Now for Optimus to do the same.

~~~000

First Aid finished writing on his clipboard. He looked up at Optimus with a smile.

"All right Prime, you're all set to go. Ratchet will help with the physical therapy as well as the other Autobots. You should be at full strength in about five weeks," the nurse said.

"Thank you First Aid," Optimus said.

"Orion!"

Optimus looked up to see Cora run in and tackle him. He was surprised at the hug, but returned it.

"Thank Primus you're all right," Cora sobbed. "I was so worried I would lose you too."

"I'm sorry Cora, for how I was. I just didn't want to lose you at all," said Optimus. "Forgive me please."

"Always," said Cora. Optimus noticed her swelled abdomen and put a hand on it. "Oh. Yes. I'm pregnant Orion. I'm almost 5 months along. And I am engaged to Megatron."

"You really love him, don't you?" Optimus asked.

"Of course Orion. I wouldn't want anyone else but Megatron. He is perfect to me," said Cora.

"I was wrong as well about Megatron and the Decepticons. Perhaps it would be better to set aside our differences and combine our forces together to fight injustice," said Optimus.

"I couldn't have agreed more Prime," said Megatron, standing in the doorway. "The Autobots have interacted well with my Decepticons. Skyfire and Starscream both love interacting with Perceptor and Wheeljack with experiments and scientific things. Even Shockwave gets in on it when he doesn't work on his own projects. We have more similarities than one would think."

"I am sorry Megatron. I was wrong. I do hope we can put the past behind us."

"Of course Prime."

Both leaders shook hands on it. Megatron smiled, knowing that Cora was happy about this as well.

"Thank you Megatron. And thank you for watching out for my little sister and trying to save Ironhide."

"It is nothing Prime. After all, I love Cora with everything I have and Ironhide has already approved of me."

"Then we had better start planning this wedding and have it before the baby comes," Optimus said, finally getting off the bed. "Let's go home Cora. And you too Megatron."

"Don't forget me Prime," Solar piped up. She leaned against Optimus' chest with a seductive look. "We ain't finished yet from earlier. I'm going to rock your world hard."

Optimus gulped, knowing exactly what she meant. He was in trouble now and he loved it.


	18. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time for this update. Gonna try to make this about two chapters. Enjoy. Gonna be a bit of a time skip too. And art work is up on my Archive of our Own profile. Go check them out and let me know how they are.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> MegatronxCora  
> Child(s): Avery
> 
> BumblebeexNightsun  
> Child(s): Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Silvernight,
> 
> RatchetxIronhide  
> Child(s): Optimus (adopted), Cora (adopted)
> 
> StarscreamxSkyfire  
> Child(s): Combaticons,
> 
> PerceptorxBeachcomberxWheeljack
> 
> Kinda RatchetxWheeljack  
> Child(s): Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Slag
> 
> ProwlxJazz
> 
> HoundxMirage
> 
> SoundwavexShockwave  
> Child(s): Rumble, Frenzy, pets (Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzaw), Harmony, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe
> 
> SeasprayxAlana  
> Child(s): Seashell
> 
> KupxUltra Magnus
> 
> The songs of the wedding is these. I'm not gonna put lyrics.  
> Songs: You can't hurry love by Phil Collins, Far Away by Nickelback, To be with you by Mr. Big, I lay my love on you by Westlife, Never say Never by The Fray, If I let you go by Westlife, Can't fight this feeling by REO Speedwagon, Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden, Words by The Bee Gees, As you are by Daughtry, Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, You're mine by Disturbed, A thousand years by Christina Perri, I need a hero by Bonnie Tyler, Come what may by Air Supply, Stars in your eyes by Air Supply, Keep on loving you by REO Speedwagon, Stand by you by Rachel Platten, Halo by Beyoncé, Will you still love me by Chicago, Now and forever by Air Supply, Amazed by Lonestar, I love the way you love me by John Montgomery, As long as you love me by Backstreet Boys, I knew I loved you by Savage Garden.
> 
> Warnings: Death, blood, gore, violence, fluff, kissing, mentions of sex, pregnancy, Cybertronian swearing, forbidden love and anything else I forgot to add.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters and my friend owns hers.

"They're doing amazingly," said Beachcomber.

"That's great to hear," said Cora. Beachcomber smiled as he opened the door.

Nightsun, Cora, and Beachcomber walked into the enclosure. Much to their surprise, Steeljaw was there, one of the wolf younglings gnawing on him playfully. The man looked over and grinned at seeing Beachcomber.

"Nice to see you again darling," Steeljaw said.

"I'm not your darling anymore," Beachcomber said.

"Find someone better already?" Steeljaw asked.

"Yes," said Beachcomber.

"Shame."

The man walked by to the door, winking at Beachcomber and Nightsun. Cora scowled and flipped the retreating man off. She laughed when one of the wolves jumped up and gave her a hug. Since they were so young when they first saw them, the pups imprinted on the three of them.

~~~000

"Megatron, you have to wait," Cora laughed, pushing the man away.

"I don't want to," Megatron said.

"Well you have to. The wedding is in a few hours," Cora said. "Go get ready."

Shockwave, Starscream, and Jazz pulled Megatron away, much to the leader's protests. Cora blew him a kiss before sauntering back in her room to get ready with Nightsun, Ratchet, Soundwave, and Solar. She just needed to finish her hair and then be done. Nightsun finished the rest of her hair before standing back with a grin.

"Done," Nightsun said.

"You look beautiful," Ratchet said, bringing Cora in for a hug. "'Hide would be so proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Cora said.

"Megatron: will be pleased," Soundwave commented.

"Now that that is done, I'mma go jump Orion," Solar said, jumping down from the table she sat on and headed out. "See ya soon."

~~~000

Cora saw Megatron staring at her from the alter. She lightly squeezed Ratchet's arm, the medic smiling down at her.

"I wish dad was here to see this," said Cora.

"I'm sure he is watching us now," said Ratchet. "Ironhide would be so proud of you."

Cora nodded and looked back to Megatron as Ratchet passed her on. Nightsun and Solar stood on one side while Optimus, Bumblebee, Soundwave, and Starscream stood across from them. Vows were made and before either knew it, they were kissing, making it official. Solar grabbed onto Optimus and pulled him away, winking at her sister.

Jazz, Blaster, and Soundwave stood at the DJ table, getting the music going. Megatron pulled Cora out to the dance floor, the two of them swaying together. Cora even managed a dance with Ratchet. Shockwave pulled Soundwave away on a slow song, holding him from behind and just swaying, hand going to Soundwave's swollen stomach and rubbing lightly.

Bumblebee even got Nightsun to dance off to the side. After two hours, Megatron carried Cora off to spend the night with her as official mates. Ratchet had the Dinobots help out with the clean up. Once that was all done, Ratchet got into his vehicle and drove home. He unlocked the door, grinning at the noises coming from Optimus' room. He walked upstairs slowly, sitting down on the bed and looking at a picture of Ironhide and grinned.

"She's in good hands Ironhide," said Ratchet, laying down and falling asleep.

~~~000

Cora snuggled in closer from her spot laying on Megatron's chest. Morning light flittered in, landing on the couple. Megatron laughed a bit, running his hand over Cora's back.

"Time to get up my dear," said Megatron quietly.

"No," Cora said.

"You need food," said Megatron. "The child needs it too."

"Fine," Cora said, getting up and stretching.

She and Megatron got dressed before going out. Starscream smirked from his spot on Skyfire's lap.

"Done already?" Starscream asked.

"Probably not. Just wait until tonight," Skywarp joked.

"The whole base will be shaking," Thundercracker added in.

"Is that a bet?" Megatron asked with a grin. "I'm sure I can do better than you Starscream at rocking the base."

The Decepticons laughed. Skyfire gave Starscream a knowing look. Challenge accepted. Soundwave leaned against Shockwave, grinning under his mask. Shockwave kissed his neck, his hand rubbing at his stomach. Rumble and Frenzy wrestled at their feet. The two smiled before turning their attention back to a laptop on their table with two Autobots pulled up on it. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had caught their attention, feeling something about the two. It would take a bit, but they would look further into the twins.

"I wanna go see a movie later on tonight before we have our fun," Cora said.

"Very well my dear," said Megatron, bringing her into a kiss. The man didn't stop, getting cheers and cat calls from his men and the young Stunticons making faces.

~~~000

"That's strange," First Aid mumbled, looking around the hospital and at Ratchet's office door. "Ratchet hasn't come yet. I'll go see if he is okay."

The young medical assistant to Ratchet told one of the other medics where he was going. He got into his ambulance and drove to Ratchet's home. He knocked, but got no answer. He pulled out a spare key and went in. Cogman was out with his sisters that day from what the note from Solar said. He was sure Optimus was out since his semi was gone, yet the ambulance was still there.

"Ratchet?" First Aid asked, going around the house looking for his elder. He headed upstairs to the medic's room. He knocked and no answer. Worry entered his chest. He opened the door to see Ratchet still in bed. "Ratchet!"

The young assistant ran to his teacher, taking pulse. It was still there, even if it was a bit weaker than normal. He checked vitals and sagged in relief. Only a small fever, nothing to worry about. He called the hospital to let them know he would stay with Ratchet and that the elder was sick. The young man went into the bathroom, soaking a rag with cold water before returning and placing it on Ratchet's forehead. He pulled out his phone to let Cora and Optimus know so they wouldn't worry.

~~~000

"Sir? What is it?" Prowl asked.

"Ratchet is ill with a small fever," said Optimus, putting his phone away. "First Aid is with him now."

"I'm sure he will be fine," said Prowl.

"Doc's strong," said Jazz.

"Yes he is," said Optimus. "Now back to Obsidian. Are you positive he is gone?"

"Yes sir. Approximately at 7 am this morning, Obsidian broke out of his cell with some diamond glittered wire. The diamond in it was able to cut through his cell bars and he escaped outside," said Prowl.

"This could spell trouble," Optimus hummed, arms folded and his right hand on his chin. "Send out some Autobots on patrol to find him. I shall contact Megatron or Starscream to inform them and see if some of the Decepticons will be willing to help us."

"Ah'll send out a notice ta tha others," said Jazz.

"And I shall notify the public to be careful," said Prowl.

~~~000

"Please be careful Soundwave," Shockwave said.

"I will," Soundwave reassured his husband.

"I'll protect him Shockwave," said Cora.

"If you feel any pain, contact me immediately," said Shockwave, knowing his husband was close to delivering their child.

"I will," said Soundwave, moving his mask enough to kiss Shockwave farewell before leaving with Cora.

The two walked near the edge of town and met up with Nightsun. Neither had been warned about Obsidian getting loose. The three walked, talking about babies and names.

"Well since I am carrying twins, if one is a boy, Bee wants to name him Wasp. If the other is a girl, Yellow Jacket," said Nightsun.

"And what if both are one gender?" Cora asked.

"Don't know," Nightsun laughed. "What about you Soundwave?"

"Soundwave: Harmony for a girl. Boy: unknown," said Soundwave.

"Well we should find out any day now," said Cora. "Though Shockwave worries a lot."

"Shockwave: concerned for Soundwave," said the man. "Has lost two sons before."

"Miscarriage?" Cora guessed.

"Kidnapped. Twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe: both look like missing sons," said Soundwave. "Conclusion: possible they are. Looking into their background."

"And what do I have here?"

The three froze, looking to see a familiar face. Obsidian stepped closer. Soundwave pulled out a knife from his boot, swinging at the serial killer. Obsidian merely ducked before pinching a nerve in Soundwave's neck, knocking him unconscious. Cora did the only thing she could. She grabbed her friend and ran, hiding in the trees. She knocked Nightsun unconscious and tied her to a tree, knowing it wouldn't last long. She sent a brief message to Megatron that said help as she ran from her friend.

Cora grunted as she ran into Obsidian, dropping her phone in the process. The man had dragged Soundwave with him, Cora also seeing that the Decepticon's phone was missing. He had probably dropped it with a distress signal going out. Obsidian knocked Cora out as well, catching her before dragging his next victims off to his second hideout.

~~~000

Nightsun groaned as she woke up. She looked to see herself tied up and looked for Cora and Soundwave. She couldn't see them and got scared. Her fear grew when she heard someone coming. Holding her breath, Nightsun prayed it wasn't Obsidian. Much to her surprise, it was Bumblebee.

"Bee!" Nightsun shouted.

"Night?" Bumblebee asked, looking at the direction of the shout. He saw his wife tied up.

"Bee, Obsidian escaped," Nightsun said as her husband cut her loose.

"I know. Optimus has Autobots and Decepticons out looking for him," said Bumblebee. "Nightsun, what happened? I thought you were with Soundwave and Cora."

"I was. We ran into Obsidian and he got Soundwave. Cora took me here and the next thing I know, I'm tied to a tree again," said Nightsun. "I think he got them both."

"I'll report this in. Stay here and wait for the others. I'll go look around and com in what I find," said Bumblebee, texting Mirage, Hound, and Cliffjumper. He went off into the woods, looking for signs of anyone nearby. He found some footprints and followed them.

~~~000 (A/N: Overload is from RID 2015)

"Took you long enough Obsidian."

"Shut up Overload," Obsidian growled, shackling Soundwave in a room and leaving them on the floor. He didn't bother with Cora, thinking she couldn't do anything as she was a female.

"Touchy," Overload said. "That's what happens when you leave an act and then reappear."

"Don't test me," Obsidian said. The alarms went off and he looked at the monitor. "Looks like Prime's scout came. Bumblebee. I'll go make him at home."

Obsidian left with a tranquilizer gun. He hid in the bushes, shooting Bumblebee in the aft with a low dose. Bumblebee fell, pulling the dart out and cursing before falling unconscious. The serial killer picked up the scout and dragged him to a different room, hanging him from the ceiling. Overload grinned as he looked over Bumblebee.

"He sure does look familiar," said Overload. "Though from many acts ago. Oh well. There is better ones than him that have had the spot light like Optimus Prime and Megatron. He is probably unimportant."

"True. Have fun with him. I'm going to take a nap," Obsidian said, leaving the man with their prisoner.

~~~000

Cora groaned as she woke up. She looked around to see herself in a locked room. She saw Soundwave looking at her and went to his side and stared at the metal shackles pinning his wrists above his head. Soundwave's hands were clenched and she noticed small trails of tears running under his visor and behind his mask.

"Soundwave, what's wrong?" Cora asked.

"Soundwave: in labor," Soundwave said, voice full of pain.

"Oh frag," Cora said, remembering what her dad taught her.

She looked around and saw one tattered blanket in their cell. It was dirty and wouldn't do. She took off her shirt, shivering a bit from the cold before removing Soundwave's clothes from waist down to get ready. She ripped her shirt in half, saving half to wrap the infant up in, the other half between his legs.

"Don't worry Soundwave. I'll help you. Knowing about labor, it can take a while," said Cora. Soundwave shakily nodded, arching a bit. He wanted Shockwave. "Help will come."

~~~000

Shockwave sprinted around town, looking back down at the scanner in his hand. It beeped at him as he neared the distress signal coming from Soundwave's phone. He stopped and found the phone, but not his mate. He breathed in and called Megatron and the others on the public channel on their walkie talkies.

"I found the signal, but no Soundwave or Cora," Shockwave said. "I fear that they may have encountered Obsidian."

"Spread out and look for them!" Megatron ordered.

"Of course sir," said Shockwave.

~~~000

Bumblebee woke up and started struggling.

"I wouldn't do that. Your scene is about to begin," Overload said.

"You," Bumblebee said. "I was hoping to never see you again."

"I still don't recall such a man as you," said Overload, sparking anger in Bumblebee. "Either way, I still have centerstage and you do not. I shall become the star in this show."

"Whatever," Bumblebee mumbled.

"Hello? Are you not listening? This is quality stagecraft, you savage!" Overload said, wounded and shocked at the rudeness. "I will have fun bringing your scene down and curtain closed. After all, if there is a gun in act 1, it better go off in act 2."

Overload glared down at Bumblebee. He pulled out his gun, aiming and pulling the trigger. Bumblebee's eyes widened in pain, uttering noise, but not making words. He heard a scream, realizing later it was coming from him. Overload placed the gun back, bowing to Bumblebee as if a play was over. The younger man slumped, not moving, bleeding heavily. The wound was right were his heart was located. It would take a miracle to pull through. Bumblebee fell from his chains when released.

Overload turned and walked out, leaving the door open. Might as well exit off the stage since the show was now over. At least for the scout. He wanted Optimus Prime, but knew that would be difficult. For now, he would wait.

' _Night, I'm so sorry_ ,' Bumblebee thought in his last thoughts.


	19. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many ideas for this now put together. Enjoy. Also, updated the pairings list. Gonna make this chapter quite a long one too.
> 
> Main Pairings:
> 
> MegatronxCora  
> Child(s): Avery
> 
> BumblebeexNightsun  
> Child(s): Wasp, Yellow Jacket, Silvernight,
> 
> RatchetxIronhide  
> Child(s): Optimus (adopted), Cora (adopted)
> 
> StarscreamxSkyfire  
> Child(s): Combaticons,
> 
> PerceptorxBeachcomberxWheeljack
> 
> Kinda RatchetxWheeljack  
> Child(s): Grimlock, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Slag
> 
> ProwlxJazz
> 
> HoundxMirage
> 
> SoundwavexShockwave  
> Child(s): Rumble, Frenzy, pets (Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak, Buzzaw), Harmony, Serenity, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe
> 
> SeasprayxAlana  
> Child(s): Seashell
> 
> KupxUltra Magnus  
> Child(s): Chase, Strongarm
> 
> ex KupxSnow Shadowfrost  
> Child(s): Megatron, Snowy Frost
> 
> OptimusxSolar  
> Child(s): Arielbots (adopted)
> 
> BladesxHeatwave
> 
> BoulderxCrystal Bones
> 
> SkywarpxNightbird
> 
> MoonracerxThundercracker
> 
> ChromiaxWindblade
> 
> ex InfernoxFirestar
> 
> InfernoxRed Alert
> 
> GrimlockxNightstar
> 
> SteeljawxStripes
> 
> ex SteeljawxBeachcomber
> 
> Warnings: Death, blood, gore, violence, fluff, kissing, mentions of sex, pregnancy, Cybertronian swearing, forbidden love and anything else I forgot to add.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters and my friend owns hers.

"Any sign?" Megatron asked, looking to Prowl, Jazz, Red Alert, and Optimus.

"No," said Optimus. "We have troops searching the area where Soundwave's cell was found."

Megatron sighed and glanced at Shockwave, who stood staring at the monitors sternly. He prayed that they would find Cora and Soundwave soon. Especially with Soundwave so close to delivering. The Decepticon leader was a nervous wreck like Shockwave, even if both didn't show it. Optimus placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"We'll find her," Optimus said.

"Ratchet, you need to be resting!"

The two leaders looked towards the entrance of the command center. Ratchet came storming in, wincing as he held his side. The worry and fear shined clearly in his eyes as he looked to his son and son-in-law. First Aid followed behind his superior, trying to catch up.

"Sir! Please," the nurse tried again, finally stopping at Ratchet's side.

"Orion, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Father, I am afraid Soundwave and Cora were kidnapped by Obsidian. Bumblebee followed and had not reported in. Our best guess is that he was taken as well," Optimus said. "We are looking for them now."

"Slag it," the medic muttered. Megatron pulled the head doctor into a hug.

"We will find them and bring them back. I promised Ironhide I would keep her safe and happy. I will do that. I know she is safe. I can feel it," Megatron said.

~~~000

"Hold on Soundwave," Cora said, getting up and heading to the door. She fiddled around with the lock using a piece of metal she found. The door opened and the woman looked around to find no one. "I'll go find something for the baby and to free you of those shackles."

Cora snuck out, closing the door behind her. She headed down the hallway, looking into each room. She found some bottled water, storing it away in her bra to try to warm it up a bit. The other rooms were bare, nothing to be found. The second to last room held a horror for her. Inside, on the ground, laid Bee. Blood stained the front of his shirt, but no where else. Steeling herself, Cora went to the scout, checking for life. No pulse.

"Oh Bee, I'm so sorry," Cora sighed. She began stripping him naked, intending to use his clothes for the baby and Soundwave. "I'm sure you won't need these anymore. We'll get you out of here once I free Soundwave and I held him deliver."

Cora left the naked body and headed back to her cell. She double checked her surroundings, going back in. Using her knife she kept on her, Cora cut the bloodied shirt, tossing the stained part away in a corner. She cut the band of the underwear, hoping to find some use to it. Lastly, the pants were ripped apart, each piece perfect for the upcoming event.

Taking the metal she used before, Cora began to pick at the locks of the binds around Soundwave's wrists. The man silently cried in pain, praying that Shockwave found him soon. More contractions tore into him as the woman got him free. Gripping onto one of her hands tightly in appreciation, Soundwave arched a bit.

Cora moved back down between his legs, knowing it was time. She went through breathing techniques with the man, guiding him through the painful process. Soundwave barely made noise as he bore down with the contractions, hoping it was over quickly. Cora brought out the water, feeling that it was now warm from her body heat.

"Almost there Soundwave," Cora encouraged. "Just a bit more."

Soundwave nodded, the pain intense, feeling much more than when he had Rumble and Frenzy. It wasn't long before he felt the infant leave his exhausted form. The tiny cries had him smiling as he glanced down. The small child was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a dark blue, fading into a lighter blue, into a light purple, and finally ending in a darker purple. He watched as Cora used her shirt to clean the baby before wrapping her up.

"She's beautiful Soundwave," Cora said. Soundwave nodded before grimacing in pain. "'Wave? What's wrong?"

"Soundwave: suspects hidden twin. Not done," the man gasped out.

Cora nodded, carefully setting the crying infant to the side. It didn't take long before her twin followed, another female. Her hair was a dark blue and purple alternating in colors. Cora cleaned this twin as well, wrapping her up in Bumblebee's shirt. She handed them to Soundwave before cleaning up. She knew they had to get out of here.

"Soundwave, I know this is going to be a pain in the aft, but we need to get out of here and now. I'll help you where I can, but we must also retrieve Bumblebee's body. I'll go grab him and come back," said Cora. The man nodded and Cora left.

It didn't take her long to come back, surprisingly dragging the body easily with her in her current condition. Soundwave was hurting badly, but was able to carry both children and lean on Cora a bit. They snuck their way out through a back door. They went through the forest, not knowing which direction to go.

A rustling in the bushes surprised them. Cora turned, knife ready. A man dressed in brown, carrying what looked to resemble porcupine quills, popped out.

"Caw-caw! I see you are free from the revolution," he said, voice high.

"Frag off," Cora told him, pointing her knife at him.

"So you are not with the revolution? Then suffer!" The strange man threw a quill, the sharp object lodging in Bumblebee's aft. Cora put the man down, moving Soundwave and the infants to safety. "Quillfire was here!"

The man in brown slashed at one of the trees before jumping away in the opposite direction. Cora rolled her eyes, looking at the symbol. She picked Bumblebee up again, ignoring the quill, and continued helping Soundwave on their trek to find town. Up ahead, they saw a Maverick in the middle of the forest. Sighing in relief, they went in. Cora dropped the body just inside, glad to find someone out here.

"Soundwave, Soundwave."

The two adults turned to find three men of similar colors.

"Insecticons: Bombshell, Kickback, Shrapnel," Soundwave greeted.

"We are very surprised to see you, you," Bombshell said.

"Especially in our little shop, shop," Kickback agreed.

"Soundwave and Cora: kidnapped by Obsidian Onyx. Had escaped after Soundwave delivered," the man explained.

"Then we best call Megatron of the news, news," Shrapnel said. "He will be most delighted to hear of this. He will reward us, us."

"Yeah thanks. Hey, got anything for newborns to feed on while we wait? They need to be fed," Cora said.

"Yes," Kickback said, going to fetch the food.

~~~000

Kup and Ultra Magnus were surprised to see a building on their hike to the town. The couple were going to meet the movers at their new home near their dear friends and war comrades Ratchet and Ironhide. They walked in, surprised to see that is was fully functioning and occupied. The two grunted when a pair of strong, feminine arms wrapped around them.

"Kup, Ultra Magnus, I'm so happy to see you!"

The two grinned at the youngest daughter of their friends. Cora beamed, grinning happily at seeing them.

"What brings you here Cora?" Kup asked, lighting his cy-gar.

"I was kidnapped with Soundwave by a serial killer that escaped," Cora said, pointing over to the man feeding his children. "We just escaped after Soundwave had his kids."

"And I see you are carrying as well. Who's the lucky father?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Megatron," Cora said. "You'll love him and the other Decepticons and Autobots when we go into town. Well, they are coming now."

"My, sounds like you've been through a lot," Ultra Magnus said. "We have heard of the gang known as Decepticons and that Orion is in charge of the Autobots."

"Ya fathers like to keep us posted. They won't have to anymore. We just moved into the neighborhood you live in," said Kup. "Went out for a hike."

"About that... Ironhide is dead, killed by the same serial killer," said Cora sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that lass," Kup said. "And who is the fella on the ground. Poor lad is barely alive."

"That would be Nightsun's husband, Bumblebee," said Cora. "I found him like this. Well, not naked. I did that so I could give the infants something."

The door opened once more, Decepticons and Autobots streaming in. Cora squeaked when she was picked up by her husband, who kissed her deeply. Once they departed, Cora smiled warmly at Megatron.

"I'm so glad you are safe my love," Megatron said.

"I am too," Cora said.

"And Soundwave?" the man asked.

"Over there," Cora pointed. "He had his child along with a surprise twin."

The two saw Shockwave coddling his husband, cooing down at his daughters. Nightsun was on the ground next to Bumblebee, crying as she shook him.

"Come on you selfish bastard," Nightsun cursed, pounding on his chest a bit. She stuck him with a needle in the chest. Bumblebee's eyes shot open, screaming as he ran to one side of the store. He looked at his wife in confusion.

"Did you call me a selfish bastard?" Bumblebee asked.

"Maybe," Nightsun said. "Glad to see you are awake Bee. I thought I lost you."

"You never will," the scout said, unaware of his naked state.

"We still have one major problem," Optimus spoke up, gaining the attention of the others.

"What?" Megatron asked.

"Obsidian. He is nearby and will be looking for Cora and Soundwave once he realizes they are gone," Optimus said. The others grew quiet, knowing he was right. "If we encounter him, use lethal force. We cannot let him live any longer. He is too dangerous."

"Indeed," Prowl agreed. "He will most likely attack first, so it would be considered self defense."

"Then we proceed back home with caution," Optimus said.

~~~000

"You idiot!" Obsidian screamed, smacking his partner. "How did you let them escape?!"

"Please, I didn't even see them on the cameras," Overload said.

"Then we go out and we find them," Obsidian seethed. "NOW!"

The two men headed out with guns. Obsidian had no idea which way to go, so he headed east towards town. The dark man scowled, cursing his partner for his stupidity. After a few miles, Obsidian spotted the group heading out. Snarling, the man pointed his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet his a tree near one of the women.

"Obsidian!" Prowl warned. "Get down!"

Bumblebee's eyes turned red. That shot had almost hit his wife. Before he knew it, or anyone, the scout jumped on Obsidian, punching him repeatedly. The smaller man eventually grabbed a rock, bashing his head in. Once Obsidian was no more, Bumblebee turned on the man who shot him. Overload took a few steps back, grinning sheepishly.

"Let's talk about this before you do anything rash," Overload chuckled nervously. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee as the scout punched the man's face. "My face."

"Prowl, arrest this man," said Optimus.

"Obsidian is dead," Hook reported. "Well, better for everyone."

"Indeed," Megatron agreed. He pulled Cora to his side. "Let's go home, shall we my dear?"

"Yes. That sounds nice. I'm tired," Cora said.

"I'll get Bumblebee back to the base and fix him," said First Aid.

~~~000

"Bumblebee! Get back here!"

"Never!"

The command center of the Ark opened, Bumblebee racing in and posing starfish style. The man didn't seem to notice his state of still nakedness. He ran around, giggling like a child on sugar. First Aid raced after him. Autobots went red in the face. Nightsun giggled, watching in amusement. The scout went to the laundry room, hopping onto the clothes dryer.

"I'm the king of the clothes dryer!" he shouted.

First Aid finally caught up, shooting him with a tranquilizer. Bumblebee slipped down, still laughing.

"Finally. Turns out one of Quillfire's quills contain a toxin that reverted him back to a child," First Aid said, glancing over his shoulder to find Nightsun and Cora there.

"Well, at least it will wear off," Cora said. "I'm heading back home to the Nemesis. See ya guys."

Cora walked out, heading to her home. The dusk air was the right temperature. She was greeted with warmness by the Decepticons, heading straight for her bed. She was exhausted after all the excitement. At least things would be better.


End file.
